Losing Control Arc 1
by Tears of Griever
Summary: AUshounenaiyaoi SquallXSeifer Squall was broken beyond repair although he hides it when Seifer appeared before him as the new biology teacher. Will Seifer be able to save the student or leave him wounded behind the walls?
1. Arc 1 Part 1

Losing Control / 1  
  
///From where I am standing///  
  
///Behind the walls///  
  
///I see you staring at me with the eyes///  
  
///That make me lose control///  
  
  
  
The raindrops were beating against the window, leaving its' trace on the smooth, clear surface. I closed my eyes, searching for a beat within the raindrops falling all around me. With a backpack slung loosely around my right shoulder, I placed a foot before the other semiconsciously. Pushing the door before me, I entered the world outside my home, where the cool water droplets welcomed me. The liquid felt good against my skin. Why I enjoyed rain, I didn't know.  
  
This world was always foreign to me, no matter how long I lived in it. My daily routine always seemed distant and I felt that my body was misplaced in this world. Nothing seemed real and everything seemed intangible. No matter how much I tried, the walls around me would not come down and I was always desperately seeking a way to fuse into reality.  
  
School had never been on my favorites list. I wanted to live a life where I didn't have to associate with anyone. I wanted to be left in peace rather than have people interrupt my life and tell me what I should do. They weren't real to me. Their shouts and glares seemed distant from where I stood. The wall separated me from the rest of the world.  
  
I felt my fingers mechanically opening my locker before I was lost in my world. Life was too dull. I didn't see a point in living the life if it was spent in misery. The students passing by seemed like a blur as I shut my lockers after taking my AP Biology book into my arms.  
  
"Hey, girlie-boy, you back into our world now?"  
  
The voice I was so accustomed to now rang in my head. Why couldn't everyone just leave me alone and get on with their lives? There was the school's notorious bully Jake with his fellow jocks waiting to bug the living shit out of me. I was almost used to it now.  
  
"You ignoring us now?"  
  
I didn't even bother to look back at his disgusting face, so instead, I walked down the hall to my first class. To my knowledge, he wasn't the one to let me off so easily. He followed me and pushed me against the lockers violently before I even had a chance to react. The book and a few papers were scattered on the floor around me.  
  
My eyes refused to show any sign of defeat. I looked straight into his eyes, waiting for another blow. The only thing I didn't want was being late to my class. I didn't care if he punched me in the face a few good times because bruises don't stay forever.  
  
"No one gets away ignoring me. Right boys?"  
  
The rest of his group snickered in agreement. Why didn't these idiots just punch me and get it over with? As I expected, a strong blow was dealt into my left jaw, sending my face sharply to the right. I could feel the blood trickling down my lips. Another cut.  
  
"You done?"  
  
I asked, feeling the grip around my neck tighten. His eyes were flaring up in anger, but now I was just getting tired. Fortunately, they decided that it was time for them to go to their classes. Jake loosened his grip around my neck, freeing me. I picked up my book and the papers slowly and casually walked over to my bio class, ignoring the stares of the students around me.  
  
As I walked into the classroom, the bell rang. Fortunately, I wasn't late. I brushed the blood off of my face with my sleeves, leaving a red streak to blend into my black jacket. My classmates simply eyed me as I walked to my seats, which was towards the back. It wasn't the first time I walked into the classroom with a bruise or blood on my face, and I think the class I was used to it all.  
  
Placing my backpack by my desk, I sat on my chair, waiting for the teacher to appear. Instead of our teacher, someone else walked in, carrying a pile of books and papers. It was a man, probably in his early twenties. He was of a high stature, probably a little over 6 ft. His jade green eyes contrasted sharply to his short blonde hair, which was gelled back smoothly.  
  
There was a murmur within the class. Some girls were obviously blushing and giggling to themselves. I simply opened my notebook and started reviewing them without paying much attention to the man. The class was silenced, by the clearing of his throat.  
  
"Hello class. I am your new teacher for AP Biology. Your old teacher Mrs. Janeson has moved so I am taking her place. You can call me Mr. Almasy. Any questions?"  
  
His voice was low and husky and I found myself listening to his short speech. I eyed his face, which was chiseled into perfection. I was soon envious of his masculine features, but I shook my head of the thoughts and returned to my notes.  
  
A wave of hands were raised, eager to ask the new teachers questions. I blocked myself from the endless talking, waiting for the class to officially start.  
  
"You over there, in the black jacket."  
  
I looked up, irritation obviously showing in my eyes. I couldn't read his smile. It was between a smirk and a grin, but either way, it bothered me.  
  
"Do you have any questions for me? You seem awfully quiet."  
  
The class went dead silent. The previous teacher never paid any attention to me and I never talked during class, so my classmates stared at me expectantly.  
  
"No."  
  
I answered curtly before breaking our gaze. My eyes were now situated on the tiny writing on my notebook. I could hear the small gasps made by the student in the class. Some girls were even glaring at me for being rude to their new handsome teacher. Whatever.  
  
"Hmm, that's odd. From my first impression, I thought you were a trouble student and you were going to pound me with witty questions."  
  
The students around me giggled quietly. Without even making an eye contact, I knew he was looking at me with that half smirk-half grin.  
  
"You are wrong then."  
  
I didn't like the attention at all. I wanted him to just leave me alone and turn his attention to something else or someone else. He might as well question a girl and make her happy rather than question me and piss me off.  
  
"And your name is?"  
  
"Squall."  
  
"I see. Well, Squall. I would like to see you after school."  
  
The bullies in my class smirked, amused by the fact that I was in trouble. I ignored them and nodded impatiently, brushing my hair back with my hand. The class didn't start that day. Too many questions to the new teacher didn't leave any room for studies. At least it gave me a time to be lost in my thoughts without disruptions. 


	2. Arc 1 Part 2

Losing Control / 2  
  
///My eyes are shaking///  
  
///My hands are trembling///  
  
///My heart is aching///  
  
///I am losing control///  
  
///Tears of Griever///  
  
The smell of cafeteria lunch entered my nostrils as I walked into the giant room packed with hundreds of students. Lunchtime wasn't exactly the best for me. Too many people around me made me felt powerless and caged. Waiting in the lunchroom, I saw Zell bouncing his way towards me with a grin smacked down onto his face.  
  
"They are serving hotdogs!"  
  
Was the first thing he said to me that day. Standing next to me in line, he eyed me suspiciously.  
  
"What happened to you? You look more pissed off than usual."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Oh yeah, did you see the new teacher? The tall blond guy with the scary green eyes."  
  
"I had him first period."  
  
I could feel my anger stir inside me as I was reminded of that arrogant bastard. Why did he have to pick on me out of the 32 students in the entire classroom?  
  
"Well, I saw these girls completely falling in love with him or something. Don't you think that's kinda nasty? Falling in love with your teacher?"  
  
"It happens."  
  
But inside, I pitied the girls for falling in love with him. I mean, yeah, this school may have limited number of good-looking guys, but a biology teacher? What were they going to talk about when they actually dated the teacher? Cell membrane and the nitrogen cycle?  
  
Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce Zell. He is one of the few friends I have. Jumpy and happy most of the time, he gets along well with a lot of people. He also has this weird obsession over hotdogs, although I personally do not enjoy them on my lunch plate.  
  
"Hey Squally!"  
  
I was slowly growing distaste towards my own name. By adding a -y at the end, people pissed me off effortlessly. I knew whom the voice belonged to. Jake. He must have come back to taunt me since he wasn't finished with me this morning. As always, I ignored him and focused my eyes onto the progress of the line.  
  
His hands were on my shoulders, but I refused to meet his eyes. I was too tired to go through the same daily routine again. Zell opened his mouth to protest, but put my hand up to silence him. He understood immediately and stood quiet, waiting grimly for a punch or two.  
  
"Let's take this somewhere a little more private."  
  
I closed my eyes briefly, my muscles anticipating for what was going to happen soon. I went through this so often, it didn't scare me anymore, but my body reacted to it against my will. I tagged along after Jake and his gang to the men's room. Two of them were stationed at the door to ward people off if they tried to enter the bathroom.  
  
A dull thump rang in my ears as I made a sudden direct contact with the wall. Jake was a few good inches taller than I was, and his pounds were much higher than mine. After all, he was the football player and the school bully. That kind of reputation doesn't come from nothing.  
  
"If you weren't so fucking pretty, I would've ruined your face a long time ago."  
  
I only glared back at him, trying my best to stop my muscles from shaking. He wore a satisfied grin on his face as he forced my shirt off of my body. I squirmed in protest, not wanting this anymore, but the more I moved, the grip around me tightened.  
  
His thick fingers slithered across my waist, but I wasn't able to do anything. All I could do was hope that my eyes wouldn't shed the tears forcing their ways out. Crying in front of my enemy was the last thing I wanted to do. I didn't want to look vulnerable.  
  
I closed my eyes as I felt my pants unzip and impatiently pulled off. The only thing left on my body, the boxers, were roughly tugged off just as quickly, leaving me completely exposed. His mouth was stationed at my neck, sucking the soft patches roughly.  
  
"Let.go.of me."  
  
I managed to hiss out before he delivered a strong slap across my cheek.  
  
"Shut up, you whore."  
  
I shut my eyes tightly, the burning sensation throughout my body eventually turning into a dull numbness. I didn't let out a cry of defeat or a pitiful whimper. Instead, I kept silence as his body tore me apart from the inside. I kept telling myself the pain was nothing. I whispered to myself that I should be used to it.  
  
My eyes burned as he left, leaving me on the cold floor, completely naked. I couldn't move myself to sit up and I wanted to just sleep there or better, die. After a few minutes, I was able to gather my strength to pick my clothes off the floor, glad that it wasn't ripped or anything.  
  
I glanced at the clock on the wall, noting that the red numbers showed that I still had a few minutes to compose myself. I wanted to wash myself and go to sleep, but I couldn't.instead, I leaned my body against the wall and cried to myself, letting the anger out. It was all I could do to comfort myself.  
  
Even my tears seemed unreal.  
  
As I tried to stand up, I was met with a sharp pain in my waist. That bastard had no idea how hard it was to walk after that. Not that he cared. I found myself on the cold tiled floor again, unable to stand up. I didn't know why, but what Jake did to me today seemed to do more damage to me than usual.  
  
The bell rang, but I didn't care. Even if I cared, I wouldn't be able to get up anyway. Sitting on the bathroom floor, I emptied my head, trying to clear it. Then I could feel a strong iciness enveloping me, but the coldness seemed to provide comfort.  
  
I laughed quietly to myself. Even in a situation like this, I was laughing.  
  
Finally managing to stand on my feet again, I stumbled to the mirror, making sure that the marks he left me didn't show. I covered my neck the best as I could with the jacket. I gasped silently when I heard the bathroom door swing open.  
  
From the mirror, I could see a tall man walk in, whistling a tune to himself. It was the new teacher.  
  
/////////////////////  
  
Reviews please~~ . feed me reviews~~~ 


	3. Arc 1 Part 3

Losing Control / 3  
  
///Do you know what it feels like///  
  
///To have no control///  
  
///Over your emotions or your body?///  
  
"Squall, that's your name, right?"  
  
I turned around nervously, hoping that he wouldn't notice anything. I placed my mask on and returned to my original cold self.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hey, you look a little pale."  
  
"I am fine."  
  
I said the last statement with more coldness and hate than I wanted. I wanted him to go away and leave me alone because I couldn't really stay standing any longer. The pain was wearing me off slowly and I was mentally tired out.  
  
"No you aren't."  
  
He didn't seem effected by my coldness. Either he was too thick or he decided to ignore my rudeness. He walked closer to me, but I had to back away because just the presence of another human being right now was enough to make me vomit. My stomach coiled as I wished fervently that he would just leave.  
  
///The wall between him and I was slowly crumpling.///  
  
My legs gave away at that moment where he touched my arm. I expected to hit my head on the wall hard, but all I felt was something strong hold me. Opening my eyes, I saw the teacher looking at me with his jade green eyes. I felt lost. For once, I felt lost and didn't know what to do.  
  
I struggled against his embrace and tried to push him away, but like Jake, he was much stronger than I was.  
  
"Hey, what's that on your neck?"  
  
I froze as he pulled my jacket down to examine my neck. I wished that he was stupid enough to not know what it was, but my prayers were unheard. He frowned and stayed that way for a few moments, and I knew he was thinking.  
  
"Who did this?"  
  
His voice came out much harsher than before.  
  
"No one. I fell."  
  
I slapped his hands away from my jacket and wobbled up, glad that I was able to stand up again rather than leaning onto the new teacher for help like a total idiot.  
  
"I hope you remember that I told you to come to my class after school."  
  
Without answering, I walked out of the bathroom with an odd aching in my heart.  
  
///////////  
  
Thank you Redrum, Renegade Seraph, Ilana Sarah and Tenken, Turin, Drop of the Universe, Guesto-Chan, rikkali, xxkurenaixx, rioku, skyx, FF9 Zidane, Koneko, and Sakura-Chan for feeding me reviews!  
  
Reviews please~~~ . 


	4. Arc 1 Part 4

Losing Control / 4  
  
///So alone///  
  
///Lost in the cold world///  
  
///The wall trapping me///  
  
///Suffocating me until I can breath no more///  
  
/////////  
  
The school bell notified the school that the school has officially ended. My jaws clenched at the thought of seeing the new teacher. What did he want to do? Humiliate me? Fuck me just like everyone else? I walked into my biology class, my hands balled into fists to stop me from trembling.  
  
"Ah, you remembered."  
  
I sat on the back of the classroom, as far as I could get from the teacher. He was looking into a piece of paper with a red pen twirling casually on his fingers.  
  
"Why don't you come to my desk?"  
  
Frowning, I walked to his desk. The pain snapped at me every time I took a step, but I'd rather die than show the arrogant teacher that I was wounded, so I obeyed unwillingly. He brought a chair to his desk and motioned me to sit.  
  
Too close. I was too close to him.  
  
"If you have a problem with me, can you tell me right now? I don't want us to start off on the wrong foot."  
  
"There's nothing. Can I go now?"  
  
"Nope, not unless you tell me. How about we get to know each other better?"  
  
I felt choked. I felt as if invisible hands were wrapped around my neck and tightening its grip with every breath. I didn't want to talk. And a conversation about me was the last thing I wanted to involve myself in. I stayed silent, waiting for him to give up on me.  
  
His eyes were sincere. I have never seen eyes so deep and strong in my life. I felt weak compared to him and I didn't like it.  
  
"So, can you tell me what happened during lunch today?"  
  
If it wasn't for the lack of blood, I would have thought that a dagger went through my neck. I ignored his question and looked away, trying to avoid his intense gaze. He couldn't have been that stupid to not know what happened.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Someone fucked me. Happy?"  
  
I stood up angrily, pushing the chair back with such force that it fell onto the floor. He didn't have the right to make me feel this way, feel this angry and vulnerable. I wanted to escape from the room before I suffocated, but I knew Mr. Almasy wasn't smart enough to realize this.  
  
I stopped abruptly when I felt his strong hand holding my wrist, pulling me back. If he yanked any harder, I would've have landed on the floor on my ass. I scowled and pulled my arm out of his grasp.  
  
"Talk."  
  
His voice was almost intimidating. If I wasn't so angry, I would have obeyed, but all I wanted was to get out. I took another step towards the exit before he yanked me hard enough to force me on his desk.  
  
"I am not your average teacher, Squall Leonhart. If I want you to talk, I will make you talk."  
  
I couldn't breath, and my head was starting to feel hazy as the images of today's lunchtime flew inside my head. Not only that, the memories I have tried so hard to lock away flooded back. My body started shaking violently, my muscles reminded of the harsh past experiences.  
  
"Don't touch me."  
  
I managed to whisper between my choked sobs. I was angry for not being able to keep my tears back and I was angry at him for bringing back the bitter memories. He seemed shocked as he let go of me. Before I could do anything, the familiar darkness swallowed me, taking in my tired body.  
  
~:+:~  
  
As soon as my eyes fluttered open, I was met with a blinding whiteness threatening to damage my eyes permanently. Groaning, I shifted my body from the blinding light.  
  
"Oh, awake now?"  
  
I opened my eyes lazily, my head feeling as if it was hit by something, hard. I moaned in pain jabbing at my waist. Through my thinly opened eyes, I saw the new teacher sitting next to me on a chair, his elbows resting on the bed.  
  
"Where..where am I?"  
  
"On my bed."  
  
His simple answer was the answer I dreaded. First of all, I felt like crap, secondly, I was reminded of the last thing I wanted to remember, and lastly, I was with him. How much more torture could he make me go through?  
  
"Thank you, teacher, but I have to go now."  
  
"When you are in my house, you don't have to call me a teacher. Call me Seifer, and you are not going anywhere."  
  
"You can't force me to stay."  
  
I hissed involuntarily, my natural instinct of not wanting to be controlled taking effect. He just sighed and ignored my last comment. He walked out the room, leaving me a little dazed and stunned. I didn't care who he was, but I didn't like the way he made me feel.  
  
He came back a little while after, holding a cup in his hand.  
  
"Here. Drink. It's water."  
  
I took the cup, but I didn't want to drink. I didn't want to do anything but sit on the bed and stay still.  
  
/////////  
  
////////  
  
Reviews!!!! . Feed me reviews! Thank you everyone for giving me reviews/comments! 


	5. Arc 1 Part 5

Losing Control / 5  
  
///As much as I want to be free///  
  
///I don't want the walls to go///  
  
/////////////  
  
I was ready to go to sleep when he demanded: "Tell me about yourself."  
  
Sitting on his bed, in his PJs, and resting my head on his pillow, I stared at him quietly, not sure of what to do. I could ignore his question as I often did, or I could talk to him. I didn't want him to know too much about me because I was scared of what he would think of me.  
  
"It's OK. You can tell me."  
  
I didn't know what made him think he was special enough to know everything about me. I wanted my life secluded from the rest of the world, and by opening up to him, I felt as if I was being invaded.  
  
But his eyes were different.  
  
He looked into my eyes as if searching for something, but I wasn't able to escape his gaze. I found myself opening my mouth to say something.  
  
"Ask me."  
  
There was a faint smile playing on his lips. I watched carefully as he brought his fingers to his chin in a thinking position.  
  
"Tell me about your family."  
  
"I don't have a family."  
  
There was a silence as Seifer's face flushed with guilt. He whispered that he was sorry as if he made me terribly sad, but I wasn't. It almost seemed natural that I didn't have parent, cause during my entire life, I felt alone in this world. I waited for another question.  
  
"What do you like?"  
  
That question stumped me. What did I like? What did I like doing? Then I realized that my life has been empty and I was living without anything to live for. The past years have been hollow and wasted. Seifer must have sensed the confusion in my eyes because he started talking.  
  
"Well, I like watching movies and teaching. Watching the students grow and change over time.I think it's the most rewarding thing. I like the color silver and red and I love dogs."  
  
I didn't know if it was me or if there was a sudden twinkle in his eyes as he spoke. He was so different from me that I wasn't sure if he was from the same world as I was. He leaned towards me, causing the bed to rock a little.  
  
"Can you tell me what's wrong?"  
  
I blinked at him.  
  
"You know, what happened during lunch? Well, you did kind of tell me, but.."  
  
"Nothing happened other than what you already know."  
  
"Then why did you faint back in the classroom?"  
  
Either he had to be a curious idiot or a persistent bastard to ask me these questions. I didn't want to talk about it so I closed my eyes and waited for him to leave.  
  
"Good night."  
  
I could feel his fingers brushing my hair back before sleep took over my tired body.  
  
~:+:~  
  
Seifer's POV  
  
During my short years of teaching, I came across hundreds of different students. Amongst them were trouble kids and the shy ones and every one of them made my life more interesting.  
  
But for the first time in my life, I met a student so different from all of them, that he intrigued me. When I first walked into the classroom, his silence bothered me somewhat and before I knew it, I was picking on him. His blue gray eyes were almost lifeless and the only way I could provoke liveliness in him was by making him angry.  
  
I didn't want to make anyone angry. It wasn't a thing a teacher should do to a student, but I did.  
  
To me, he seemed like nothing more than a frail trouble student at first.  
  
When I walked into the bathroom, I was horrified at the sight. His eyes were pained and his pale face wore a swelling bruise. His clothes were wrinkled and there were red patched all over his neck. I have seen students with bruises, but I have never seen a student like that before.  
  
Walking up to him only made him angrier. When I held him, his eyes showed fear along with anger. He was wounded inside, so wounded that it pained me to watch him leave the bathroom. I was glad that I made him come to my class after school.  
  
Something about him was different. He almost didn't seem real to me.  
  
I watched in silence as Squall slept on my bed peacefully. His breathings were the only thing I could hear besides the beating of my heart. Trying my best not to wake him up, I ran my fingertips across his cheek and to my surprise, it felt as if I was touching a doll. So flawless, so smooth, his skin didn't seem as if it belonged to a human being, let alone a boy.  
  
His lips parted as he mumbled incoherent words to himself. I wanted to know him better. I found it necessary to save this boy from despair. It was my duty as a teacher.  
  
Then I felt stupid for being so naïve about life. While I complained about how I had too many tests to grade, Squall had to live through the nightmares I still don't know about. His body was abused and his mind was tired.  
  
He was losing control.  
  
//////  
  
/////  
  
I know.I know.it's crappy..I have been beyond busy this week. Please feed me reviews~~~!!! GAH~~~ 


	6. Arc 1 Part 6

Losing Control / 6  
  
///Behind me///  
  
///The walls stop me///  
  
///Before me///  
  
///The walls block me///  
  
///But behind the walls///  
  
///You are standing///  
  
/////  
  
Squall's POV  
  
I was glad to know that when I woke up, it was Saturday morning. I didn't have to go to school. I still felt like crap though, and the pain in my waist usually did go on for a long time. When I was off the bed and standing in the still foreign room, Seifer walked in with a grin on his face.  
  
"Come on, breakfast is ready."  
  
Why in the world was I here, in his house? Why did I not want to go back to my house? Why did I want to be with someone else and not alone?  
  
The breakfast was spent in silence, Although I was eating, I didn't know what I was eating. I couldn't taste the food. After eating, Seifer sent me to the living room, where my backpack and my clothes were resting. I felt weak all of sudden and was overcome with the sudden urge to cry.  
  
Resting my body against the sofa, I let the tears roll down silently. Fortunately, the rushing of the water from the faucet in the kitchen was able to hide the choked sobs.  
  
I waited in the living room. Nothing went through my head, and I was relieved of the fact, since my head hurt too much to think. The new teacher soon followed me into the living room and placed himself next to me on the couch.  
  
Before I could react to anything, he was holding me in his arms, cradling me as if I was a baby. As much as I wanted to push him away, my body wanted to rest in his warm embrace. His arms were reassuring and the gentle rhythm of his heartbeat calmed my body down. I was almost lost in his arms.  
  
"Squall.will you let me help you?"  
  
No. I wanted to shout, but I didn't feel the need to answer the question. He seemed to understand perfectly well that I needed help, although I hate to admit it.  
  
I filled my lung with his scent, a mixture of airy manliness and light cologne. I closed my eyes as I felt his hand gently caressing my head, his fingers raking through my hair. I think I fell asleep in his arms because that was the latest memory when I opened my eyes again.  
  
Seifer was sleeping and I was still in his arms, except we were both lying down on the couch. I found myself resting my head on his broad chest, unable to move. Whatever it was, he made me powerless. He drained all my energy, leaving me helpless in his arms.  
  
I lifted my hand up slowly and allowed myself to touch his face. I wanted to check if everything now was real or not. As my fingers touched his soft cheek, I felt something stir inside me. Running my fingers down, I found his nose and his lips. They were so soft and moist, unlike mine, which were always ripped or swollen from the beatings.  
  
"You can always ask me if you want to touch my face."  
  
I withdrew my hands immediately as I heard his voice. I wasn't completely aware of what I was doing, but when I was, I wanted to die from the embarrassment. Seifer opened his eyes lazily and smiled sleepily. He gave me a gentle squeeze before sitting up.  
  
"Why don't you do your homework? I will help you if you have any questions."  
  
I nodded and walked over to my backpack. After taking out my bio textbook to review, I was met with Seifer sitting across from me.  
  
"Good, you are studying biology!"  
  
He smiled and scooted over next to me on the floor. He was so much bigger than I was and he almost cast a shadow by just sitting next to me.  
  
"Can you help me with this? I don't get it."  
  
I asked quietly, pointing to a section in the book I could not understand no matter how much I studied it. It was this section on human reproduction in details. I didn't really find interest in it, maybe that's why I didn't understand it.  
  
Seifer explained the entire section without even looking at the book. He was kind enough to answer all my questions and after a long explanation, I finally understood everything.  
  
"Seifer.why do people fall in love? When do you know if you want to be with someone? How can these people find each other to have babies?"  
  
I was amazed at myself for talking this much in one day. He was looking at me with sadness in his eyes I could not understand. Why was he looking at me that way?  
  
"Well, I think falling in love isn't something you control."  
  
I felt his arms around my shoulders but I didn't protest. Whatever the reason was, I felt that I could trust him not to hurt me like Jake or everyone else.  
  
"But, how do you know when you fall in love?"  
  
"When you want to kiss the person."  
  
Seifer grinned almost jokingly as he tightened his arms around me. I stared at him a little stupefied but soon regained my composure.  
  
"I wonder what a kiss feels like."  
  
I only whispered to myself, but he must have heard me. Seifer lowered his head towards mine.  
  
"Don't tell me you never kissed before?"  
  
I blushed and lowered my gaze, not wanting to meet his eyes. It was already embarrassing that he heard what I said, and the fact that he was leaning against me didn't help much. Without warning, he gently grabbed my chin and lifted my face up so I was staring into his eyes. The sincere jade green orbs.  
  
My eyes widened when I realized that the distance between us were shortening slowly. His lips were inching towards mine, and all I could was say still, unable to do anything. Then, all of sudden, I was reminded of the incident yesterday with Jake. I tried to back away from him, but his other hand was holding me by the waist tightly.  
  
"Shhh.don't be afraid. I won't hurt you, I promise."  
  
The words provided only little comfort. No matter how much I wanted to believe in him, the past experiences brought stronger emotion into my body. Fear.  
  
He captured the tiny space between us. His soft lips brushed against mine, sending an odd sensation through my body. I opened my mouth hesitantly, letting his tongue enter me and take me over. I was losing control of my body and all I could do at the moment was to close my eyes and feel through my lips.  
  
Seifer broke the kiss after a while and he wrapped his arms completely around me, transferring his warmth to my body. We waited like in silence and stillness. Waiting for what, we didn't know.  
  
I wondered why it felt so different. The way he held me and treated me didn't hurt me. I didn't know a touch could be so healing. For that short moment, I found myself devoid of all the anger and hatred. I felt safe and secure for once in my life. And I knew I could depend on him. I knew he wanted to help me, not harm me.  
  
~:+:~  
  
Seifer's POV  
  
I didn't know whether I should be ashamed or glad. I kissed him without even realizing I was, and by the time my head was clear enough to understand what was going on, it was too late. I have done it, and I couldn't turn back time to change it.  
  
All I intended to do was heal his wounds. I haven't known him long enough to understand him or know his past, but I did what I felt was right. I followed my instinct, simple as that.  
  
To my surprise, other than the little protest in the beginning, Squall was still. Never in my life did I even dream of kissing another man, but I did. Although it wasn't a kiss provoked by true love, it was still a kiss.  
  
He was so mysterious. I felt as if life was slowly seeping out of him and someone had to stop it. I wanted to be the someone to bring him back to the real world.  
  
////////  
  
///////  
  
Reviews please~~~~  
  
Oh yeah, and I have a question to ask you guys. Many of the reviews I got for chapter 5 got erased or something...did anyone experience the same thing? 


	7. Arc 1 Part 7

Losing Control / 7  
  
///I want to bring you/// ///Into the real world/// ///Where you belong/// ///With me///  
  
///Tears of Griever///  
  
"Why don't you stay here with me?"  
  
To that question, I stared at him dumbstruck. He had a knack for asking me the hardest questions. Maybe that's why he became a teacher. It was Sunday morning, Seifer was sitting on the couch reading the Sundays newspaper and I was peeping through a few pages of the newspaper he set off to the side when I heard the question. I frowned.  
  
"I am getting lonely here by myself and I am guessing you can use some company."  
  
He lowered the gray material and met my eyes. I changed the direction of my stare to the coffee cup resting on the table. The dark liquid swirled in a hypnotic way as I stared into it.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well, if you don't know, I decide. Let's go get your stuff right now, and we can grab something to eat on our way back. How does that sound?"  
  
Before I could even reply to the suggestion, he pulled me by the arms and dragged me out the door, grabbing his coat and the car key on the way.  
  
"Now you just have to tell me where your house is."  
  
He commented as he started the engine of his car. I didn't really want anyone to know where I lived, but he left me with no other choices. The windows were lowered, allowing the gentle breeze to enter the car. I loved the feeling of wind running through my hair. I felt free.  
  
I arrived at my house shortly after.  
  
"How am I going to get everything?"  
  
"Do you permanently own the house right now?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Then you should just get your clothes, toothbrushes, and the other stuff you need. We will get the other things later."  
  
Seifer waited in the car as I packed my belongings. Even as I pulled out a pair of jeans out the drawer, I didn't know why I was packing. Why was I going to live with him? I was confused at myself for not arguing with him or refusing to live with him. Why was I leaving my own house to live in his?  
  
Deep down inside, I knew I found a real shelter at his house, but I didn't want to admit it. I couldn't admit it. Although inside his arms I felt like I could trust him, outside when I was all by myself, I felt as if he was toying with me.  
  
Stuffing my belongs into a duffel bag, my mind was flooded with confusion. I didn't particularly favored confusions.  
  
"Done?"  
  
He asked in his comforting voice as I walked towards his car. Without answering, I opened the door and entered, settling myself on the leather seats. He gave me a smile before starting his car again.  
  
All I did was stare at him.  
  
~:+:~  
  
"Let's see.You can sleep with me on my bed until we figure out something else. You OK with that?"  
  
I could feel my eyebrows knit together against my will. I didn't want to be rude or show my distaste towards sleeping with someone else, but I couldn't help it. Seifer must have sensed my discomfort because he placed a hand on my shoulders.  
  
"I can take the couch. I don't mind."  
  
"No.it's OK."  
  
I tried my best to sound as polite as possible. He was already doing so much for me.I couldn't be rude so him. I walked into his room to unpack my bag. Seifer offered to buy me something to eat while we were outside, but I didn't like the public attention, so I told him I wanted to eat at his house.  
  
I entered Seifer's room and started unpacking my stuff. Suddenly, I was slapped with the cold reality. I didn't want to go back to school, or worse, I didn't want to face Jake and his group. I wasn't scared of them, but I didn't want to interact with them either. While I was deeply engrossed in my thoughts, Seifer walked into his room and sat next to me.  
  
"School tomorrow."  
  
I replied with silence as always. He didn't seem bothered by it at all.  
  
"Are you sure you are going to be OK?"  
  
I narrowed my eyes and reverted my attention to the bag.  
  
"I am just a little worried. You know, when I saw you in the bathroom, I -"  
  
"I am going to be OK."  
  
I hissed, angry at the fact that he was taking pity on me. I didn't need him to be concerned. It was my problem and I could handle it myself. He looked a little hurt as I snapped at him, but he soon smiled.  
  
"My bad."  
  
It kind of annoyed me how he wasn't angry at me for snapping at him. A normal response would have been a glare, a shout, or a punch. Either he was being patient towards his student, or he didn't feel the need to argue with me.  
  
I hugged the pillow resting next to me gently, feeling my lungs with Seifer's scent. The pillow smelled like him, and the smell was somehow comforting. It felt odd to be with someone. It felt odd to be cared about, not I was complaining.  
  
Then all of sudden, I felt lost and confused. The walls, which were beginning to come down, were building back up again. I wasn't sure how I was supposed to think of Seifer. Was he really there to help me or was he there to toy around with me?  
  
Before I had a chance to think any longer, my eyelids became heavier until I was sound asleep.  
  
Seifer's POV  
  
Just looking at him, you would think he was an angel. An angel that fell onto earth with nowhere to go. His deep blue-gray eyes are always searching for something and his mouth is always closed in a tight line even though he wanted to say something.  
  
I watched his sleeping face in silence. When I walked into my room, Squall was on the ground, holding onto a pillow while his chest heaved rhythmically. I lifted his gently off the ground and placed him onto the bed, amazed by the lightness of this boy.  
  
Why was I so drawn to him? What about him made me want to help him?  
  
//////////////////  
  
Whew...haven't been updating for a long. Sorry everyone! Please review!! 


	8. Arc 1 Part 8

Losing Control / 8  
  
Squall's POV  
  
School  
  
A place built to educate students in a safe learning environment. The only problem was that this intention was off by a mile. School was nothing but a living hell for me and now I was heading towards it.  
  
Although I insisted that I walk to school by myself, Seifer forced me to ride to the school with him. It was early for students, since teachers were required to arrive at the school before the students. I secretly watched Seifer sitting in the driver's seat.  
  
No matter how much I looked at him, he was astonishingly gorgeous. Everything about him was perfect. His tall stature, his flawless skin, his firm jaw line, his fierce, yet gentle, jade green eyes..and even the way he turned the handle seemed perfect.  
  
"It's not nice to stare."  
  
I started when I heard his comment. I turned my face away quickly, feeling myself heat up quickly.  
  
"Not that I mind."  
  
He commented, giving me a short glance with a playful smile on his face.  
  
"I wasn't staring."  
  
"Yes you were."  
  
"No, I wasn't!"  
  
I retorted, feeling myself blush furiously. I heard his low chuckle as we arrived at school.  
  
"You are so adorable."  
  
He ruffled my already unruly hair before getting out of the car. I followed his action also, feeling a little uncomfortable to be arriving at school this early with my biology teacher.  
  
"Mr. Almasy."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"..nothing."  
  
"Now, now, I do not like it when my students do that to me. Just tell me what you have to say."  
  
"I..I was just wondering if..I can stay in your room until school starts?"  
  
I could hear myself asking shyly, my voice becoming almost inaudible. I thought that it would be at least safe to be with him than to wander around the hallway, asking to be bullied.  
  
"I was planning on dragging you to my room to help me anyway."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"Now, let us enter the building!"  
  
He remarked playfully, dragging me inside the building with his strong arms. The arms I envied. The arms I wanted to be held with.  
  
I spent the next hour helping him hole punch, staple, and correct papers. Even though I didn't like doing any of the tasks, being with him provided some sort of entertainment. He would tease me and make jokes randomly and I would sit there in the desk, listening to every word he had to say.  
  
It almost angered me when I realized it was time for school to start. When I was about to stand up and hand Seifer the papers, a girl walked into the classroom. I knew who it was. It was impossible not to know who it was. It was the cheerleader captain and the miss popular of this school.  
  
She never liked me, primarily because I never paid any attention to her. Her rule was that all guys had to worship her, but I usually ignored her, which pissed her off. She walked in with her purse and her hair brushed neatly. She shot me a dirty look before entering the classroom. Somehow, the glare seemed deadlier than the usual.  
  
I casually walked over to the teacher' desk handed Seifer the papers. He took the papers and gave my hand a gentle squeeze. Rinoa was obviously watching the entire thing because she was now frowning and seething in anger. She must have fallen for the new handsome biology teacher also.  
  
Afterall, a large number of the female population in this school adored him.  
  
"Mr. Almasy?"  
  
"Ah, yes, Rinoa?"  
  
"I didn't understand something over the weekend and I was wondering if you could help me with it?"  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
I placed myself onto my desk, waiting for the bell to ring. I was glad that I had AP Biology first period. I studied Rinoa practically drooling all over Seifer and it almost made me laugh. She had all the guys she has ever wanted and now she was going for a teacher?  
  
And I was met with another dirty look from the miss princess as she exited the room.  
  
The class started without any trouble. The girls were paying more attention to the class than usual and the guys were behaving well. As always, my mind wandered off to Seifer. I wondered how someone could be so opposite of me and still care for me. He was handsome, well built, tall, smart, funny, and sympathetic. On the other hand, I couldn't think of any good qualities I had. I was ugly, at least that's what everyone said, short, lanky, weak, cold, and apathetic.  
  
The class ended soon to my disappointment and I saw myself walking out of the classroom with a slight smile on my face at the sight of Seifer's gentle smile.  
  
  
  
Lunch time.  
  
I was walking towards the cafeteria when I felt a strong hand jerk me back roughly. I let out a quick yelp before a rough hand covered my mouth. Without making a sound, I was taken to the back of the school, where no one dared to come instead Jake and the groupie.  
  
Then I knew it was one of Jake's friends who nabbed me into this area. I saw Jake there also, sitting on a chair arrogantly, his right arm around Rinoa. I simply glared at him, waiting for him to say something.  
  
"I heard from Rinoa here that you are ticking her off."  
  
What could I have ever done to her to tick her off? I don't even talk to her and Jake should know that by now.  
  
"Now, Squally, it's not very nice to do that, is it?"  
  
He flashed one of his evil smiles at me, but I only stood still, held back by the strong arms of his friends. Jake whispered something to Rinoa, causing her to stand up and leave the place. I didn't even bother to look at her.  
  
The star football player walked towards me, his eyes gleaming in pure maliciousness.  
  
"Squall, by now, you should already know that I don't like you. You piss me off and no one ever pisses me off. The only thing you can do is spread your legs, don't you think?"  
  
I could feel my blood boil at his comment, but I kept quiet. I knew it was no use wasting energy trying to get out his friends' metal grips. Or maybe I was too afraid to move or say anything. I felt his face close to mine, dangerously close. I gritted my teeth, trying to evade his devilish eyes with not much success.  
  
Then I felt something cold against my neck. Whatever it was, it slid past my neck and came to a halt on my collarbones.  
  
"Consider this a warning."  
  
I gasped when I felt him raise my shirt up, revealing my chest and my stomach. I tried to jerk away, but the other boys' arms were like boulders on me.  
  
"What the fuck are you trying to do?"  
  
I hissed angrily as I tried to hide the fear inside my voice. I knew I was trembling slightly, but I couldn't do anything to stop it.  
  
Then I felt a sharp pain on my lower abdomen. It felt like a sharp metal object penetrating my skin. I sucked in air at the pain, but I refused to let out a cry of pain or even the slightest display of pain. I didn't want Jake to think that he hurt me, even though my expression probably showed it.  
  
As my eyebrows knitted together and my jaws tightened to stop myself from crying out, I saw Jake holding up a blade in his hand, the sharp edges colored with dark red. The color of my blood.  
  
"Like I said, this is a warning. The next time you mess with Rinoa, I am going to have some fun with you with the help of this."  
  
He commented as he twirled the blade in his hands. His group left along with laughing Jake, leaving me on the ground, unable to support myself. Now that he was gone, I felt the pain throbbing . It felt sickly painful where the knife had entered.  
  
Even in a situation like this, I was thinking of a way to not let anyone know that I have been stabbed by Jake. I tried my best to keep the shirt from soaking in all the blood. My visions were getting cloudy and my arms were loosing their strengths. My only wish was that no one entered this place until I was OK.  
  
I could hear my breathings getting uneven by the seconds. The pain was starting to become numb and I dearly wanted to sleep on the ground, except I couldn't. I knew I was loosing blood quickly and I had to return to the cafeteria before Zell suspected anything.  
  
I searched my surroundings wearily, looking for something to aid me in stopping the blood from gushing out. Unfortunately, there were nothing, leaving me with no other choices but to rip my own shirt up to use as bandages.  
  
My fingers were becoming a little shaky, but I didn't have time to mind. I ripped up the shirt into little a long piece and somehow managed to wrap it around my waist, although it was done in a messy fashion. It was the best I could do. Gathering up all my strength, I stood up, wobbling and hesitant to take a step.  
  
I zipped my black jacket up all the way up to my neck to hide everything underneath. It seemed to me that my jacket was doing a lot of covering up lately.  
  
Not caring that the temperature was in the high zone today, I kept the jacket on the entire day, refusing to unzip even an inch of it.  
  
I sat on the bench next to the school, waiting for Seifer to show up. He told me he was going to meet me here and that we were going to go home together. My head was starting to empty itself from the excruciating pain. No matter how much I tried to concentrate on something else, the pain returned.  
  
I clutched at the scar, biting my lips to refrain myself from crying out in pain. Seifer soon walked towards me, whistling a little tune to himself, a bag bouncing off of his legs every time he took a step.  
  
"Hey, are you OK? You look pale."  
  
He stared at me with his eyes wide in fear and concern.  
  
"I am fine. Just a little tired."  
  
I lied to him, not wanting him to be worried about something as little as my pain. I was sure he was already stressed out with other things.  
  
Something told me that he wasn't pleased with my answer.  
  
"Ok then..but if you feel sick, you better tell me. Let's go then."  
  
I followed him to his car, every step along the way bringing me even more pain than before. Seifer opened his mouth a few times to say something, but instead, he closed his lips and frowned. The ride towards home seemed to last forever.  
  
As soon as I arrived at home, I ran into the bathroom, leaving Seifer a little dazed at my action. Slamming the door shut behind me, I opened my jacket, revealing the once shirt bandage soaked in blood. I knew I wasn't so good at all this first-aid kit stuff.  
  
Cursing to myself, I opened up all the cabinets in search for a first-aid kit, and to my relief, I found not only one, but two in the upper cabinet. It was so like Seifer to be so prepared.  
  
Hurridly, I bandaged myself once more before Seifer became suspicious. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. No wonder he was staring at me. My face was devoid of all colors and was white as a ghost.  
  
I walked out of the bathroom to be faced with a slightly irritated Seifer.  
  
"Tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Nothing's wrong."  
  
"I know something's wrong. Stop hiding it."  
  
All of sudden, I was angry at him and myself. I pushed him away and hissed violently, ignoring the pain jabbing at my stomach.  
  
"You don't have to fuckin' care about what happens to me!"  
  
I shouted, glaring at a now very shocked Seifer.  
  
"Squall."  
  
"Leave me alone.."  
  
I managed to hiss out before walking past him, only to be held back by his hand on my wrist. I let out a short scream of pain as he pulled me back. He stopped abruptly and looked into my eyes with his own, filled with anger and pain.  
  
"Are you OK?"  
  
He asked, his bewildered expression turning into an expression of complete uneasiness. I nodded quickly, feeling as if I was going to pass out pretty soon if he didn't let go of me.  
  
"No, you are not!"  
  
I felt my legs giving out on me as I fell onto the floor, the pain in my stomach becoming unbearable. That bastard must have stabbed in pretty deep to cause this much damage.  
  
"SQUALL!"  
  
I heard him shout my name, but I couldn't make him out as my vision became abnormally blurry. I was barely breathing, so I couldn't say anything as he lifted me up gently and carried me to the couch,  
  
Please don't let him discover anything.  
  
I closed my eyes in silent prayers, but to my dismay, Seifer was already lifting my shirt up. Before I could react to this, the blackness took me in by the whole.  
  
:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:  
  
Whew~ I finally got this chapter uploaded...I hope you guys liked it! Please leave reviews and comments! 


	9. Arc 1 Part 9

Losing Control / 9  
  
///When words can not express how I feel///  
  
///When my actions can not tell you how I feel///  
  
///Let my kiss be the one///  
  
///To make you understand me///  
  
Seifer's POV  
  
As I looked at the bloody bandage, I could feel my blood starting to boil and my muscles starting to contract. I didn't know who or what caused this injury, but the fact that he was hurt this severely didn't make any differences. His skin was drained of colors and his forehead was covered in sweat.  
  
Even as he slept, he seemed to be in a lot of pain.  
  
First things first.  
  
I got up and decided to so something about the scar first. Squall wasn't any good at this kind of stuff. I took his shirt off gently, not wanting to cause any more damage than how much he was already experiencing. He winced in pain a few good times before he relaxed in my arms.  
  
As soon as I finished mending to the scar, I left Squall on the couch, unable to look at his pained expression anymore. It hurt me just to see him suffering. Then I was angry. Angry not only at whoever did this, but also angry at Squall for not telling me about it. What would have happened if I never found out?  
  
Did he not trust me? What was his reason behind not telling me about this? How much pain did he go through? Why didn't I tend to the injury earlier?  
  
What did I have to do to gain his trust?  
  
"..Sei..fer?"  
  
I heard his weak voice calling out for my name. How long was I standing by the windows thinking about my life? I immediately rushed to him, who was on the couch shivering slightly from the sudden drop of temperature in his body. How could I have forgotten to give him a blanket?  
  
"Squall? Squall?"  
  
I held his small hands and waited for a reply. His eyelashes fluttered open, revealing his stormy blue-gray eyes now filled with pain and sorrow. He was breathing unevenly, but I couldn't do anything to help him.  
  
"..Seifer?"  
  
"I am right here, Squall."  
  
I sounded almost desperate as I placed his hands on my chest. Squall turned his head arduously and looked at me with his teary eyes.  
  
"Who did this to you?"  
  
"...."  
  
Squall broke our eye contact and stared at my hands holding his.  
  
"No one..it was an accident.."  
  
He managed to whisper, barely enough for me to hear. He tried to fool me, but he wasn't very successful. I gripped his hand tighter.  
  
"And I suppose you somehow fell on a knife somehow pointing at your stomach? What's your excuse, Squall?"  
  
I must have sounded a little angry because Squall winced, hiding his tears. I lifted his face up gently with my fingers on his chin, wanting him to meet my eyes.  
  
"Squall..tell me what happened..please"  
  
His eyes were beautiful. So beautiful that it almost ached to look into its depth. I released his hands and cupped his pale face into my hands, feeling his smooth skin against my palms. With every tear, which rolled down his eyes, another dagger stabbed me deep inside my heart.  
  
I brushed my fingers over his eyes, soaking my fingertips with his tears. I wanted so dearly to help him. To fix him back before it was too late.  
  
Slowly, and almost gently, I reached his lips with mine, the deepest desire to hold him gaining control over me. I kissed him cautiously, not wanting to scare him. He relaxed in my arms opened his soft lips, allowing me in. We shared a light, yet passionate, kiss, not caring about anything else in the world, not even the tears rolling down his eyes.  
  
As I broke the kiss, Squall leaned against my chest, his shoulders shaking minutely. All I could do was to hold him securely as I waited for his tears to end.  
  
"Seifer..I am so sorry."  
  
"What are you sorry for?"  
  
I asked gently, patting his head in a gently pattern to calm him down.  
  
"I really didn't mean to make you angry. I am sorry for causing you all this trouble."  
  
He managed to say this between choked sobs.  
  
"Squall, you didn't make me angry. I wasn't mad at you..I was mad at myself., so stop saying you're sorry."  
  
Squall looked up from my chest, staring at me with his tear stained face. He looked a little bewildered at the statement.  
  
"I should be the one saying sorry. Squall, I am sorry for not knowing about this sooner. But why....why did you not tell me when you saw me?"  
  
Squall hesitated before opening his mouth.  
  
"I didn't want you to worry about something like this."  
  
I knew the statement was the truth. I could see the pain and shame in his eyes as he spoke those words.  
  
"For heaven's sake Squall, how could you possibly think that? I care for you Squall and whenever you're hurt, it hurts me."  
  
Then to my shock, Squall pushed me away, weakly, but still firmly.  
  
"Don't lie to me, Seifer! You don't care about me..You think it's funny to toy around with my feelings, don't you! No one cares for me..just stop it here..just...don't hurt me anymore."  
  
His voice grew dimmer by the words, the sudden burst anger subsiding into painful sorrow. He placed a hand on his chest, looking as if something was stabbing him in the heart. He was now crying pitifully, unable to control his emotions.  
  
Ignoring his protest, I held him in my arms, wishing that this boy wouldn't shatter. He seemed so fragile. It was as if he going to shatter in millions of pieces if I let go of him.  
  
"Please Squall. Don't do this. Stop killing yourself inside."  
  
I pleaded, sending the words to intermingle with his choked sobs.  
  
:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+  
  
Sap, Fluff, and Angst are the basis of my story, folks! . I thank the following reviewers for supporting me! ^--^  
  
Redrum Renagade Seraph Ilana Sara and Tenken Turin Drop of the universe In-The-Shadows Angry Angel Verdanii Guesto-chan Rikkali Xxkurenaixx Rioku Skyx FF9 Zidane Kuro-Koneko Sakura-chan Luna Shields The rainstorm lady Just a bastard Gunbladequeen217 Ralza Angel of Pure Darkness Anon Thornangel Lilluvpug Blessedsilence Jin Clock Fantasy101 Raven Leonhart Death Angel Sandra Leonhart Ne0nhalo Snowsystem Erisu chan Yuki, the chibi ookami Vaskjuil DevaGlenn Mana Hidaka Dragon Spellweaver Mo  
  
Thank you everyone! Remember! Read and review~!  
  
Much love, Tears of Griever 


	10. Arc 1 Part 10

Losing Control / 10  
  
///Once a life has been given to me///  
  
///Twice your lips touched mine///  
  
///Three times the loved ones left my side///  
  
///Countless times have I been shattered///  
  
///But you are the one and final love I shall keep///  
  
///Till the day my last breath joins yours///  
  
:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:  
  
Seifer's POV  
  
So he slept, weeping miserably, mumbling incoherent words to himself. I only watched in silence, partially because I didn't want to wake him up, and partially because I didn't know what to do. What could I do to help him? My confidence in saving him was starting to decline uncontrollably.  
  
For endless hours, I watched him sleep, trying to figure out who could have possibly done this to him. Whoever did this will not only be expelled, but will have to "deal" with me "after school". How could anyone hurt someone like Squall?  
  
Just then, I heard the doorbell ring. Afraid that it might wake Squall up, I quickly stood up and rushed to the door, swinging it open. The opening revealed a close friend of mine. She smiled and waved gently.  
  
"Hello Seifer."  
  
"Quistis! What a surprise to see you! Didn't expect you to visit me here. How did you get my address? Oh, come in."  
  
Ok, so Squall was still in the living room, sleeping with a wound, and I was inviting my friend inside. Quistis walked past me gracefully, her blond strands of hair bouncing lightly. Just as I expected, she walked halfway into the room and stopped when she saw someone else in the room.  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"Oh, that's Squall. He's one of my students."  
  
Quistis delicately raised her eyebrows and walked over to him, observing the uneven heartbeat.  
  
"And what happened to him?"  
  
"He's just a little hurt, I guess."  
  
"...Mmm.Seifer?"  
  
Squall mumbled as he stirred awake once again. Quistis jerked back a little, looking as if she was surprised to find that Squall was alive. I gently lifted him up into a seating position, allowing his head to lean against my chest.  
  
"You feeling a little better now?"  
  
"Yeah..I think so."  
  
"Oh, Squall, this is my friend Quistis. Quistis, this is Squall."  
  
Squall stared at Quistis uncertainly, trying to focus his eyes onto her. Quistis smiled radiantly and waved. There was an awkward silence. All of sudden, before anyone had time to react, Squall bolted up from the couch and hurriedly picked his backpack up.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Almasy. I will see you tomorrow at school."  
  
"Hey, Squ -"  
  
"I will see you tomorrow, Mr. Almasy."  
  
Before I could even stop him, he was already out the door. I didn't have the slightest clue to help me understand his sudden behavior. Why did he just run off? Did I do something wrong? I saw Quistis watching me with her eyebrows raised and here eyes overflowing with surprise and curiosity.  
  
"Are you sure you want him to be out there in the rain?"  
  
Quistis asked in her gentle voice, noting my shocked expression.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It's pouring rain out there."  
  
Now that she mentioned it, I could hear the vague pattering of rain on the windows. I couldn't possibly allow him to walk out there in the rain when he was hurt so severely. No, I wouldn't let him stay out in the rain under any circumstances.  
  
"Seifer. You should go get him. I will visit you some other time."  
  
I only nodded as she headed towards the door with a knowing look on her face. She gave me one of her motherly smiles before opening the door.  
  
Squall POV  
  
God, this hurts.  
  
How long have I been running?  
  
My eyes were blinded by the pouring rain and my body was numb with the coldness the rain offered. I guess the wound on my stomach also contributed to my misery. I spotted a phone booth on the sidewalk and gladly took it as a refugee. It was threateningly cold when I found myself in a dry area. The wet clothes clung to my skin as I shivered, not knowing what to do next.  
  
I was surprised when I found someone else in the house, but that wasn't the reason why I ran out of his house. The reason was because I didn't want people to know that he knows someone like me. It's enough that people hate me..having people think that Seifer was like me was the last thing I wanted to do. For his sake as well as mine.  
  
I found myself sitting and waiting. Waiting for what? I knew that deep inside me, a little part of me was fervently wishing that Seifer would come and find me.  
  
But a bigger part of me knew that someone as good as him wouldn't bother to look for someone like me.  
  
For some reason, knowing that I wasn't good enough for him hurt more than the physical pain.  
  
As I was shivering inside the phone booth and sniffling back a cry, I heard the door creak open. I looked up slowly and met the familiar jade green eyes staring into mine.  
  
"Squall.."  
  
His voice was so gentle, and the anger I expected wasn't there. He only looked worried if anything else.  
  
"Seifer.."  
  
I whispered, unable to accept the fact that the real Seifer was standing before me. He actually came to find me. He was soaking wet also, but he didn't seem to take note of that. Seifer bent down to my eye level and took me into his arms. I gasped in surprise but his lips were on mine before I could do anything else.  
  
After what seemed like centuries, his warm lips left mine, turning the coldness in my body to heat. He placed his chin on my shoulder and gave me a gentle squeeze.  
  
"Squall..why...why did you run away?"  
  
I hesitantly clutched at his shirt, wanting his warmth closer to mine.  
  
"I..I didn't want her to think that you knew me.."  
  
I admitted quietly, waiting for his reaction.  
  
"You..you don't want me to be with you?"  
  
"God Seifer, of course not! I..I didn't want..her to think that you were with someone like me..I thought you would be ashamed ..that.."  
  
He released me and looked into my eyes. Was it hurt in his eyes? Sadness? Whatever it was, it wasn't anger. He cupped my face into his hands and smiled sadly.  
  
"Squall, how could you ever think that? You are worth everything Squall. I am the one that's afraid of what might happen to you if they know that you are living with me."  
  
"Seifer..I am so sorry.."  
  
"No..I should be the one saying that. Squall..Squall.."  
  
The rain outside gently sang as he embraced me with his strong arms, ignoring the world for that one blissful moment.  
  
:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:  
  
Wheee~ T.O. finally got herself to fix the computer and upload this chapter.hehe.thank you all for your patience.that is, if you DID wait for my fic! Love u all~  
  
Oh yes, and don't forget to review! Click that button..u know u want to..don't resist now! 


	11. Arc 1 Part 11

Losing Control / 11  
  
Seifer's POV  
  
How could one person bring so much pain and joy at the same time? How does he make my heart beat so fast and so slow at the same time? Why do I feel happy just by looking at him?  
  
"Squall, you should take a shower."  
  
"You can take it first. I will wait. You'll catch a cold."  
  
"Same goes to you. Come on, go take a shower."  
  
"Seifer?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
I watched him fidgeting, twirling his fingers nervously. I knew he wanted to tell me something but was afraid or ashamed to do so.  
  
"I.."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"You can tell me anything. Squall."  
  
"No, really, it's nothing."  
  
I walked up to him and held his hands gently, urging him to spill whatever was in his mind. He looked away blushing. Did he know how cute he looked when he blushing?  
  
"Squall. Do you trust me?"  
  
He nodded in response, still not facing me.  
  
"Then can you tell me what's on your mind?"  
  
"Seifer..I don't want to sound stupid..but..is it wrong for me to like another man?"  
  
The question took me by surprise. I raised my eyebrows questioningly. Squall finally turned his face towards me, his eyes starting to water.  
  
"Let me ask you this..Squall..do you love me?"  
  
He looked startled for a second and I could feel his muscles tensing beneath my fingertips.  
  
"I...I think so.."  
  
"Then there is no reason to be confused, Squall. What makes you think that loving someone can ever be wrong? Love is, by definition, freedom and it has no restrictions. Maybe this is the right time for me to say that I have grown strong feelings towards you also. For heaven's sake Squall, you are beautiful, smart, and deep inside, you have a caring heart. I can't ask for anything better than that!"  
  
"But Seifer..what will the other people say about us?"  
  
"Are you afraid?"  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"Don't be."  
  
"Are you really sure about this?"  
  
"Being with you? I have never been more sure in my life."  
  
I smiled gently at his blushing face and brought his body towards mine.  
  
"I can give you all the time you need."  
  
I whispered into his ears, trying my best to somehow get rid of his confusion through my cooing. He rested his head on my shoulders and cried quietly, unable to quite orient himself. I didn't know anything about his past, but something tells me that it couldn't have been a good one.  
  
Ever since when did I care so much about someone?  
  
Is this really love?  
  
"Seifer.."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why does it hurt so much?'  
  
He whispered into my ears, his frail shoulders trembling visibly.  
  
"What does?"  
  
"This. Everything. Jesus, Seifer, I.."  
  
"Shhh..don't cry. Don't doubt..and listen."  
  
I heard his weeping ebbing. I ran my fingers through his hair and whispered.  
  
"Listen, Squall. Listen only to what your heart has to say, not anyone else. Just listen for once."  
  
There was a silence as we held each other and listened. Squall leaned in closer for a moment before departing and looking into my eyes.  
  
"I want..to be..with you."  
  
Even amidst the uncertainty in his eyes, I could feel it through my skin and his inner emotions that what he meant was coming out of his heart and not a façade. It brought me more happiness than anything when I realized that he was finally open to me and not behind those walls anymore.  
  
And carefully, I brought my lips to his, slowly provoking his hidden emotions.  
  
:+:+:+:+:  
  
--------  
  
/DevaGlenn/ - a wonderful chapter? *perks up* Thank you~~ Don't worry, u r not stupid *wink* 


	12. Arc 1 Part 12

Losing Control / 12  
  
///  
  
Seifer smiled and caressed Squall's cheeks, watching the brunette sleeping peacefully on the bed. Sleep fled away from him ever since the confession and all he wanted to do was to take Squall into his eyes. The smaller boy was like an addiction. You always need it, but even if you have it, you can't get enough.  
  
Squall mumbled a few incoherent words as Seifer raked his fingers through the brunette's hair. The shorter man seemed placid for once.  
  
"Squall, Squall..What should I do with you."  
  
The blonde grinned and placed his head next to the brunette's, facing his closed eyes. The two met each other in the dream world soon after.  
  
///  
  
"JESUS HOLY BUCKET!"  
  
Squall opened his eyes warily, frowning at the sudden noise. He was still unsure of what was going on, but Seifer's deep roaring told him that something was wrong. Rubbing his eyes, Squall walked out of the room and faced Seifer, who was running out of the bathroom frantically in his boxers. The brunette blushed slightly at the scene.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Squall asked sleepily, his eyes trying to focus onto the form before him.  
  
"WE ARE LATE!!!!"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
Seifer started pulling his hair back and biting his lips, the actions he took when he was nervous or distraught. Squall glanced around the room and found a clock hanging on the wall.  
  
8.  
  
2.  
  
6.  
  
Squall raised his eyebrows.  
  
"8:26!?!?"  
  
Then his eyes went wide with surprise. Squall and Seifer both jumped into the room, fumbling for clothes and the necessary items.  
  
"Seifer! I didn't finish my bio homework."  
  
"I won't check it."  
  
Seifer winked and kissed Squall quickly on the forehead. Squall smiled and blushed, feeling loved and wanted by the man he loved. After a frantic round of brushing teeth and washing faces, Seifer dragged Squall out of the house, who had the backpack hanging loosely on his right shoulder.  
  
"Seifer! I didn't even brush my hair yet!"  
  
"Trust me, baby, you look sexier with your messy hair."  
  
Squall found himself blushing once again.  
  
"I have failed my duty as a teacher. What shall I say to my students?"  
  
"..Seifer..Are you going to be OK?"  
  
"Worry about yourself for once, Squall. I will be fine."  
  
Seifer smiled and winked, veering his car to the left, away from the school.  
  
"Uhhh..Seifer? This isn't the way to school..Maybe you should go right."  
  
Squall suggested weakly, looking a little worried. He stared out the window at the fading school and turned to Seifer, who seemed perfectly fine with driving away from school.  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"But, Seifer, we are LATE!"  
  
"Baby, trust me and stop worrying about it."  
  
Squall sat back down into his seat and pouted.  
  
"Squall."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"You have no idea how sexy you look when you pout. Cute and sexy."  
  
Blushing furiously, Squall looked out the window, forgetting for a second what sadness and anger were.  
  
.....  
  
.....  
  
"We're here."  
  
Squall blinked a few times before looking out the window. He had been too absorbed in Seifer to be aware of his surroundings. It looked like an amusement park to him.  
  
"Amusement park?"  
  
The brunette whispered mostly to himself as he leaned against the window. He felt Seifer hugging him from behind gently. Seifer smiled and nuzzled Squall's neck, receiving a quick yelp from the smaller boy.  
  
"Why don't we just skip school today?"  
  
Seifer suggested, already forcing the brunette out of the car.  
  
"Are we.allowed to?"  
  
"No, you silly, but it's sometimes OK to break the rules once in a while. Come on, lets be young once again."  
  
Squall had never been to an amusement park before, and it kind of fascinated him. The bustling crowd did bug him a little bit, but having Seifer right next to him did help.  
  
There were children, teenagers, and adults all doing different things. Some were waiting in line for a ride and some were buying balloons and cotton candies.  
  
"Do you like cotton candy?"  
  
Seifer asked as he walked into the park after buying the tickets for both of them.  
  
"I..never had one before."  
  
"You are kidding! Well, I guess I'll have the honor of buying you one."  
  
The blonde grinned and hopped over to the cotton candy stand, frowning as he debated on which color to buy. Squall waited patiently on the bench, daring himself to look around him.  
  
"Here you go."  
  
Squall started as he saw a big puff of pink before him.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Well, since I bought you this, you have to do me a favor."  
  
The smaller boy looked up from his treat and saw Seifer in front of him with a grin on his face.  
  
"Umm.what do you want me to do?"  
  
"Gimme a peck right here."  
  
Seifer pointed to his cheek as he waited for Squall to give him a small peck. Squall, instead sat there looking like a tomato, his face flushed. He coughed involuntarily, trying to find his way out of it.  
  
"Aww.come on, Squall. Just one..please?"  
  
"But, there's people!"  
  
"Who cares~ Don't make me jump at ya."  
  
Thinking that giving him a peck would be a better idea than having Seifer grope him in an amusement park, Squall stood up and gave Seifer a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
"It wasn't that hard now, was it?"  
  
Seifer laughed as he wrapped his strong arm around Squall's thin waist. Squall, as always, blushed furiously and refused to say another word.  
  
"Ooh.come on, let's go ride that thing."  
  
The taller man pointed to the roller coaster, pulling Squall towards him. He had always been a daredevil and he couldn't pass the chance to go on a ride as thrilling as the new roller coaster.  
  
"I.I don't know.."  
  
Squall whimpered under Seifer's arms, not sure if he can manage to ride the thing and not throw up afterwards. The blonde chuckled and stared at Squall, who was looking awfully like an animal taken to the slaughterhouse.  
  
"You know, if you really don't want to, I won't force you."  
  
"It's.it's really OK. I mean, if you want to.."  
  
"You can't convince someone when you look like an animal getting ready to be slaughtered."  
  
"I am not scared!"  
  
Squall growled, feeling his face flush at Seifer's a little too true comment. He must admit, he was not used to any of the thrilling rides and he never intended on riding one. The blonde gave the brunette a quiet chuckle before Squall shot him a glare.  
  
"Alright, whatever you say. BUT! You better not blame it on me when you start throwing up, got it?"  
  
Seifer joked with a good-natured grin on his face. Squall only nodded silently, wishing that he didn't end up throwing up on Seifer or anything else for that matter.  
  
"Hey, isn't that Squall?"  
  
A black haired girl commented as she carefully watched the two men disappear into the crowd.  
  
"Squall? Where?"  
  
The girl next to her whirled around and looked all around for any sign of the brunette.  
  
"Lina! He's here!"  
  
"Umm..Rinoa? Squall, at an amusement park? Will you please give me a break? There is no way that anti-social faggot would be at an amusement park."  
  
Rinoa narrowed her eyes and turned to face her best friend.  
  
"Yeah, except he was with Mr. Almasy."  
  
"Wait..you mean that new teacher? Holy shit! Why the hell is he here with Squall?"  
  
"That's what I would like to know. Either way..how dare he be with Mr. Almasy."  
  
Rinoa wrinkled her nose in disgust, then smirked, maliciousness gleaming from her eyes. She couldn't help but admire her own marveling intelligence.  
  
"Squally, Squally..I will make sure that you are going to regret this."  
  
:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:  
  
:+:And another chapter for ya'll~ ^^:+: . Hope you guys enjoyed the.uhh.sappiness~ kuku.. ^--^;; REVIEW~~ -- ;;  
  
And what is Rinoa up to now?? Dun dun DUN~~ 


	13. Arc 1 Part 13

WARNING : SAP SAP SAP FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF....get my point?

Losing Control / 13  
  
Squall's POV  
  
I never knew that a day could be so overwhelmingly beautiful and filled with happiness. I could almost feel myself reawakening or something.  
  
Seifer had become such a big part of me without my realization. He became everything and now my life revolved around him, not that I was complaining. He taught more than just what happiness was......he taught me true emotions and the feeling of true love. He brought me back to this world.  
  
The day had passed a little too fast for my liking, but it was better than nothing. Make that much, much better than nothing. Seifer teased me occasionally, but they were for good measures.  
  
I was sitting on the couch watching TV, a little exhausted from the busy day, when Seifer sat next to me cuddled me gently into his arms. Now I was used to this action and didn't try to push him away. Instead, I wanted him to hold me like that to keep me warm and safe.  
  
"Tired?"  
  
Seifer breathed into my ears, the word containing much concern despite the shortness of it. I shook my head and nuzzled his neck, feeling content. He chuckled and ran his soft fingers through my hair, stroking me in a calming manner.  
  
"Seifer......thank you."  
  
I whispered softly into his neck.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
I smiled, picturing Seifer's confused face in my head. It felt so good to be wanted......  
  
"Oh yeah, and Seifer? What about school today?"  
  
"Don't worry about that. I called the school yesterday and made arrangements beforehand."  
  
I looked up from his neck into his face. He was wearing one of his idiotic, yet irresistible, grins.  
  
"You had it planned all along!?"  
  
"Of course! I am always ready. Plus, I wanted to spend some quality time with you."  
  
"Seifer......"  
  
"Aww, come on. Don't be angry now. I wanted to surprise you!"  
  
"I am not angry. Just......a little surprised......and happy."  
  
Smiling shyly, I sat on Seifer's laps, wanting to be as close to him as possible. Seifer placed his hands on my waist and brought me closer to him until our lips touched with sudden passion. He never went any further than a kiss because he knew that I would shy away from if he did so.  
  
I was glad that he understood me so well.  
  
"I can't believe that little whore is seducing Mr. Almasy."  
  
Rinoa spat out, biting her nails in frustration. Her friend Lina only watched the black haired girl in silence.  
  
"I have an ingenious plan to destroy that boy's little dream. He thinks he has Mr. Almasy? He's mine."  
  
"Rinny dear, he's a teacher."  
  
Her friend commented, admiring her perfect fake nails.  
  
"Yeah, but he's sexy as hell."  
  
"I must agree with you on that."  
  
"Exactly. Now to have the plan work......"  
  
After listening to her friend's master plan, Lina snapped up and grinned.  
  
"You are so smart!"  
  
"Seifer, where're my pants?"  
  
Squall asked sleepily, walking around the room in search of his pants. Seifer popped his head into the room with a toothbrush in his mouth. He grinned after seeing Squall walking around only with a boxer on.  
  
"Oh, I washed them last night, it's in the laundry room."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The brunette trotted over to the laundry room, expecting to find his pants there, but he was met with much more. Baskets of roses after roses were hung on the walls and the ceiling, not to mention the rose petals covering floor. Squall could only gape at the beautiful scenery.  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
Squall whirled around and faced Seifer, who was smiling gently, yet shyly. The shorter man only nodded uncertainly and turned back to the flowers.  
  
"They're for you."  
  
"But......when? How? Wha –"  
  
Seifer kneeled before Squall and presented his hand to the now dazed Squall.  
  
"Squall, will you stay by my side always?"  
  
Squall looked at Seifer's sincere eyes, feeling a little overwhelmed. The brunette smiled, tears filling up his eyes. Squall jumped and embraced Seifer, wrapped his arms tightly around the blonde's neck.  
  
"Yes, Seifer......Yes!"  
  
Seifer closed his eyes and tightened his grip around the other man's, feeling overjoyed in knowing that Squall overcame his fear of loving someone.  
  
"Always, Seifer. I will always be with you. Promise me you will too."  
  
"Even if you want to get rid of me in the future, you won't be able to."  
  
::::::::::  
  
WHEW! A new chapter....finally...hope it's not...too bad....gulp I know..things r going a lil slow...but I swear something bigz gonna come up. And plus...I'm high off fluffiness for the day! kehkeh Well! REVIEW!!!  
  
DevaGlenn! I WANNA SEE THE PICS!!!! -

Aww dude...this is REALLY sickeningly fluffy....he...heh...heh....


	14. Arc 1 Part 14

Losing Control / 14  
  
Squall's POV  
  
It was hard. Hard beyond imagination.  
  
It was incredibly hard to concentrate in class when Seifer was teaching. He would randomly throw me a warm smile or a wink when the other students weren't looking and I would watch him and blush. The rest of the class didn't suspect a thing though, mainly because they though that I wasn't capable of loving someone.  
  
I only wished that this would last forever.  
  
During lunch, Zell kept staring at me since I would smile to myself randomly. He continued to ask me if I was sick or if I was slowly losing my sanity. When I smiled at him and said that I was OK, he almost fell back from the mere shock of it.  
  
Jeez, it's not as if I don't know how to smile.  
  
I got a lot of looks from other students as well. They kind of stared at me with their eyes wide open, wondering where my frowns went. My English teacher offered to send me to the nurse, but I politely declined, which got her REALLY worried.  
  
It was already the end of school. I waited for Seifer outside of school by the parking lot, but he didn't come out for an hour, which aroused some concern. I frowned, trying to get rid of the bad feelings gnawing at my stomach.  
  
"Seifer......where are you?"

:::::::::  
  
Seifer's POV  
  
Another hard day gone. It was incredibly difficult for me to stop myself from going up to Squall and grabbing him.  
  
I heard the classroom door open and saw Rinoa walking in with two cans of pop in her hands.  
  
"Hello, Mr.Almasy!"  
  
"Oh, hello there. What brings you here?"  
  
"I just had some questions about today's lecture. Do you have to go right now?"  
  
"No, it's fine."  
  
Just when I was getting ready to go see Squall. I hope he isn't worried or anything......  
  
I watched Rinoa as she opened a can of pop and handed it to me. I politely accepted her offer, not wanting to offend her, although I wasn't a pop person.  
  
She smiled as she brought a chair next to me. It was getting kind of late and I was pretty sure that there weren't any teachers left in the building.  
  
As I was answering Rinoa's questions, I felt my head starting to haze a little and my body starting to heat up. I shook my head a few times, but it didn't help at all.  
  
"Mr. Almasy, are you alright?"  
  
"Uhh yeah, just a little dizzy."  
  
"You look a little pale."  
  
I jumped when I felt Rinoa's hand on leg. I didn't know why, but the touch felt a lot different. It felt odd......I shook my head once again, trying to clear it up, but I only felt worse by the second. I groaned in frustration as Rinoa ran her hands over my shoulders. I could feel her hands going lower and lower but I couldn't stop her. Although my head was screaming at me to stop, my body wasn't listening.  
  
:::::  
  
Rinoa's POV  
  
Perfect.  
  
Everything is going according to plan......it's easier than I thought. Soon, he will be mine...away from that....boy.  
  
I could feel my heart beat faster as I slowly unbutton his shirt. Just as I expected, he was definitely well built and I found myself impatiently waiting for him to react to my touches.  
  
Slowly, he was starting to lose to his lust.  
  
"Squall......"  
  
I frowned at the mention of Squall's name, but I didn't have the time to care much about it. He positioned me onto the desk and was kissing me fiercely.  
  
Nice........I love wild men.  
  
:::::  
  
Squall's POV  
  
Now he was really late. I have been waiting for an hour and 27 minutes exactly but he still hasn't come out of the building. Was he really that busy? I decided to help him and started walking into the school building.  
  
Upon reaching his classroom, I heard odd noises coming from the classroom. It sounded like muffled cries with the addition of grunts, groans......and.....moans?  
  
I opened the door hesitantly, almost afraid to look inside.  
  
I knew I shouldn't have entered the building.  
  
I knew I shouldn't have entered the classroom.  
  
But mostly, I knew I shouldn't have trusted.  
  
I watched in horror as I saw half-naked Seifer kissing Rinoa with more passion than ever. Rinoa also was in the process of undressing.  
  
I couldn't think of anything to say, let alone make out the words in my mouth. All I could do was watch in suspended animation, feeling my heart shattering to myriad of pieces.  
  
Seifer stopped abruptly and looked at me, his eyes wide open and his lips slightly apart. He looked as shocked as I was.  
  
"Squall......"  
  
I closed my eyes and ran out of the classroom, unable to bear the pain tightening my chest. I couldn't breath nor feel, but I could run....run as far away from this place as possible.  
  
"NO! SQUALL!"  
  
I could hear his cry ringing in my ears, causing me to finally let the tears out.  
  
::::::  
  
And I'm backkkk..... I know, I know....a bit cruddy – but I swear it will get better! - Oh and yes, Seifer's drugged...who can guess what the drug's called? It starts with an a -;;  
  
Review plz you know you want to you can't resist come on click that button! Haha...


	15. Arc 1 Part 15

Special thanks to my wonderful reviewers!   
  
For chapter 14!  
  
() Mistal – Hey, have you seen Rinoa? Wait...is that a knife??? Haha thank you for the review!  
  
() Firefly-dreams – why, thank you! Rinoa a scum? Bingo!  
  
() Erm – I'm glad you enjoy this fic!  
  
() Elive-Rose – A cow? Now THAT'S fresh! Haha – Thanks for the review! By the way, you may start the boxing match anytime!  
  
() Redrum – By the way, both of them weren't even completely naked – u don't think I would EVER let anything happen between Rinoa and Seifer, do ya? Thanks for the sharp observation! You rule  
  
() shadow – seraph – Oh my god...I LOVE YOU!  
  
() Yuki the chibi ookami – You, my friend, are HILARIOUS! Its OK, Squall loves you too....right, Squall? Uhh...Seifer? SEIFER? PUT THE GUN DOWN!  
  
() LilBlue – So glad you like this! - FFVIII fics can be very addicting   
  
() tongari – I've been cursed! LOLZ – you really flatter me, my dearie LOVE YA  
  
() DevaGlenn – what will I do without u? Your comments are always awesome! Of course we all hate Rinoa...in this fic at least evil grin  
  
() Quisty 05 – YES! I've surprised a reader!!! WOOHOO haha, thanks for the review!  
  
() kAHiTSayAWkIkay – Hmm...I've never considered your idea...hmm...I think I will think about it! (  
  
() Yamachi – Haha don't we all hate Rinoa? I am so evil! Heh heh heh Thanks for the review!  
  
THANK YOU EVERYONE!  
  
:::::::::::  
  
Losing Control / 15  
  
:::::::::::  
  
Seifer's POV  
  
:::::::::::  
  
What was I doing?  
  
Where the hell am I?  
  
AND WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!?  
  
Ignoring Rinoa's whining, I rushed out the door after Squall. Although I wasn't completely aware of what was going on, I was pretty damn sure that it hurt Squall more than anything. As I was running, I could finally clear my head to recollect what happened.  
  
How could I have been so weak? Why didn't I push her away? Just why?  
  
And how could I hurt Squall like this?  
  
I could finally see squall, and when I did, I felt the world around me break down. He was leaning against the wall, his shoulders shaking violently, and I could clearly hear the muffled cries.  
  
"Squall......"  
  
He started but he didn't even bother to look up.  
  
"Leave me alone Seifer."  
  
I shivered at the sudden coldness in his voice. His voice was once again back to the monotonous iciness I tried so hard to change.  
  
"Squall, listen to me......I –"  
  
"There is nothing TO hear, Mr. Almasy."  
  
He accentuated the last word, causing me to wince inwardly.  
  
"Squall......"  
  
He still refused to turn towards me.  
  
"SQUALL! LOOK AT ME, DAMMIT!"  
  
He whirled around, his eyes filled with more sorrow and hatred I have ever seen. It almost frightened me to watch the gray and blue orbs swirling with uncontrollable emotions.  
  
"Seifer, leave me alone."  
  
He hissed through his clinched teeth, trying his best not to break down and cry.  
  
But I couldn't just leave things like this.  
  
"Listen Squall –"  
  
"No, you listen! Does it feel nice to play games with me? Does it feel nice to toy around with my feelings? Does it feel nice to destroy me like this? I TRUSTED YOU! AND WHAT DO I GET IN RETURN?"  
  
There was a short pause before he continued in a quieter voice.  
  
"You are just like everyone else. If you didn't want me, why didn't you tell me from the beginning? Why did you go have to do something like this to me?"  
  
"Squall, I swear, I –"  
  
"Save your fucked up excuses and go fuck Rinoa for all I care. I don't want to see you EVER again!"  
  
"Squall, NO!"  
  
"But......I did love you......until you shattered my heart."  
  
With those words, Squall turned away from me and walked away silently.  
  
::::::::::  
  
Squall's POV  
  
::::::::::  
  
I felt angry....  
  
And I felt the endless sorrow slowly tearing my heart into little pieces.  
  
But mostly, I felt betrayed and stupid for trusting someone so easily. I truly believed that he would always be by my side......but I was wrong.  
  
I guess it really wasn't his fault. It was entirely my fault for being a fool. I should have known that I shouldn't have trusted anyone. And I knew I couldn't possibly compare with Rinoa. She was a girl and she was pretty. She was popular......and well, she was damn perfect for him.  
  
I walked into my house, which seemed empty and isolated. I didn't feel like going into Seifer's house to get my stuff so I decided to just live with what I had in the house. Again feeling my eyes swelling up with tears, I laid on my bed and curled myself into a little ball.  
  
Then I realized that despite my hate and anger, I missed him. I missed his presence next to me......and I missed being held, cuddled, and talked to. I missed his deep jade green eyes and his warm smile, the smiled that made me think that I could trust him with my life.  
  
I didn't know if I should continue to go to school or not, I really didn't feel like facing him or Rinoa for that matter. Well, I could ignore him and go to school, but I knew that I wasn't going to be able to survive the class with him teaching.  
  
I fell asleep rather painfully, feeling the dull ache numbing my body and the tears soaking into the pillow.  
  
:::::::::::  
  
Short, I know.....sniff sniff....but REVIEW PLEASE -;;  
  
Oh, and I'm thinking of drawing an online manga with this story...just not with Seifer and Squall ('cause I don't know if there copyright issues and all that good stuff). I just need some help getting the pages up online...so is there any wonderful computer techie around here who can help me? PLZ ;; I think I will be needing help with web-designing, getting hosting...and stuff like....hurm... If anyone is willing to volunteer his/her time with this, PLEASE e-mail me! (you can find my e-mail addy on my author's page!)

I will be...ETERNALLY GRATEFUL!

Ciao


	16. Arc 1 Part 16

I tried to make this chapter longer than the previous one, and I hope it worked. Well, obviously, Rinoa is being hated, which is good, 'cause that was my intention! evil grin Well, please review!  
  
Concerning the online manga...I still need someone or people to help me with it! If you know anyone that's good with layouts and stuff, please inform me! Ahh yes...and I will be posting a sample of my artwork really soon...if I can find a place to do so! Anyone wanna...help me? I just need a place to post my artwork temporarily (without charge, of course)...and well, I have nothing more to say I guess.  
  
I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Losing Control / 16  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Squall's POV  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
When I opened my eyes again, I felt as if I was shattered into millions of pieces, then glued back carelessly. I could hear the constant ticking of the clock in my room...and I could see the white ceiling, but I couldn't feel anything. I could only lie on my bed helplessly.  
  
Soon enough, I could feel a drop of moisture traveling down my face, towards my ears. I blinked and continued to stare ahead.  
  
"Seifer...Seifer..."  
  
I could hear myself whispering almost inaudibly, as if I was afraid to break the silence enveloping me.  
  
Why I had been so stupid to trust him, I wasn't too sure. I had been blind for the past few weeks I had been with him. I wasn't going to deny the fact that I enjoyed it...but if hurt too much to think that I would never feel that anymore.  
  
In part, I was angry...but more than that, I felt betrayed. I had let my guard down, and this was what I got.  
  
Loneliness.  
  
"I hate you...I hate you so much...Seifer...I hate you..."  
  
I clutched at my heart. The anguish was physically hurting me now. I felt as if my heart was going to explode in my chest.  
  
I couldn't erase his face from my mind...  
  
The way those jade eyes stared into mine a few hours before...how his eyes pleaded for my forgiveness...the way they looked at me with guilt and the very same sorrow I was feeling...  
  
"Seifer...can you hear me? I love you...I love you so much...that...it hurts...Seifer...help me...help me...Seifer......"  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Seifer's POV  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Resisting my urge to strangle the very life out of Rinoa, I drove back home. I wanted to follow Squall home, but I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to follow him after seeing the naked emotions in his eyes...  
  
I could never forgive myself for doing something like this to him...the only person I have ever loved so truly... He risked everything to love me...he gave me his trust, his life...his everything just to be with me...but all I could do was shatter everything...just like that.  
  
"Squall..."  
  
I walked over to the fridge and weakly brought out a bottle of beer. I wasn't much of a drinker, but right now, I needed something to assuage the pain. I sipped at the drink quietly before throwing the bottle roughly at the wall in front of me.  
  
The glass bottle hit the wall with a piercing noise and then shattered into a myriad of glass shards. The alcohol sipped through the carpet, leaving a stain, which I ignored.  
  
"Fuck...I can't just leave it like this..."  
  
I covered my face with my hands not knowing what to do. It didn't seem like he would ever listen to me again...and it wasn't as if I was going to be able to woe him back with gifts.  
  
I've done a lot of shit in my life...but this was it...no word could describe how...horrible I felt...  
  
Soon, I fell asleep, physically and emotionally worn out.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Squall slowly raised himself from his bed and decided to take walk to take his mind off things. He smiled bitterly to himself as he retrieved his key to his apartment.  
  
A wave of cool air welcomed him as he walked out of the house. After inhaling the air a few times, he continued with his aimless walk.  
  
Squall walked about a few minutes before he sensed something odd around him. He could have sworn that he could feel someone watching him. Shrugging those feelings behind, he walked in a brisk pace, before he could actually feel someone breathing behind him.  
  
The brunette turned around rapidly, just in time to see a person covering his mouth with a handkerchief. Squall bucked and kicked, but a hand seized him roughly by the arm.  
  
'Jake!'  
  
Squall screamed in his head as the familiar face grinned at him malevolently. He could feel himself slowly loosing consciousness as he tried his best to escape the iron grips now cutting his blood circulation.  
  
"Nice to see you, too"  
  
The shorted boy's eyelids fluttered a few times before closing. Jake smirked triumphantly and dragged the now unconscious boy to his car. The car engine started, and as if nothing had happened, the car made its way smoothly down the roads.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Seifer couldn't take it anymore. He had to make Squall listen, no matter how hard it was going to be. He was willing to chain the brunette down if he had to. He grabbed his coat and ran out of the house, his car key jingling in his hand.  
  
'I'm coming, Squall...wait for me...'  
  
The tall blonde hopped into his car and sped to his love's house at an alarming speed. He really couldn't care less if he was breaking the speed law or not. When he arrived in front of Squall's home he rushed out of the car.  
  
After rubbing his face a few times and inhaling sharply, Seifer could muster up enough courage to make himself walk towards the door.  
  
'OK...so what am I going to say? Umm...Hey Squall...no, way too cheerful...Squall, I really need to talk to you...UGH! That didn't even work...how about...'  
  
Before he could continue with his verbal practice, Seifer heard his phone ringing loudly with his recently added ringtone, 'Liberi Fatali.' Frowning at the sudden interruption, he jerked the phone out of his pocket.  
  
"Yeah?" Seifer answered, none-too-nicely.  
  
"Mr. Almasy?"  
  
"Yeah...who wants to know?"  
  
Seifer found himself frowning once again at the unfamiliar voice.  
  
"It doesn't really matter. I thought you might want to know where Squall is."  
  
The blonde was almost snarling now.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's with us."  
  
"Who the hell is this?"  
  
"Maybe I should make it more clear. We have Squall now, and boy, we are going to have so much fun with this pretty boy. In other words, we kidnapped your precious little boy. Call the police, and I will make sure you never see him again."  
  
"WHO THE FUCK IS THIS?"  
  
Seifer couldn't care less if the entire neighborhood heard him now or not.  
  
"Hmm...maybe you would like to hear his voice?"  
  
Seifer's grip on his phone tightened. His heart started pumping blood at an inhuman rate as he hard clinking noises on the phone.  
  
"...Sei...Seifer?"  
  
"SQUALL! Squall....oh god....Squall! Where are you?"  
  
"I...don't know..."  
  
"Who was the bastard that just talked to me?"  
  
"Jake –"  
  
Before Seifer could listen to the full name, there was a sickening crack on the other side, followed by a pained groan. Seifer knew immediately who the groan belonged to...and by this time, Seifer saw blood. He could barely contain his rage as another thud followed immediately.  
  
"Hope you two had a good time."  
  
"Let go of Squall, now." Seifer growled in a dangerously low voice.  
  
"Tut tut, that would be kind of missing the point, don't you think?"  
  
"What the fuck do you want from me?"  
  
"I guess you will see soon enough. Now, I need you to come to..."  
  
Seifer mentally noted the designated place the kidnapper was reciting. He then turned the phone off, and without a second thought, ran to his car.  
  
"Squall....please be OK..."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Thanks to...  
  
()DevaGlenn – Once again, you almost bring me to tears with your absolutely fantastic comment. I mean...wow...I can't even come close to saying how much I appreciate your comments. They are just so...gosh...I don't even know what to say. You are AWESOME! And your reviews are just plain outstandingly...helpful! Haha I love you! Hey...wait a minute...the picture you drew? WHERE IS IT??  
  
()Shadow-Seraph – You, my friend, truly flatter me! Oh, and thank you for the cookies! Haha Hmm about the online manga...I dunno...I can't seem to find anyone to help me (T-T)...I guess I will have to wait... Well, thanks for the review!  
  
()kAHiTSayAWkIkay – Hmm...I can assure you that worse fate than death is awaiting our dear little Rinoa...in case you haven't noticed, I am EVIL CACKLE CACKLE  
  
()Yuki the chibi ookami – Haha everyone! Join the FUN Bimbo roasting!!! You are brilliant! Thanx for the review  
  
() Elvi-Rose – I'm glad you love this story! Yes..Rinoa is rather...evil in this story! Hehe  
  
() Redrum – Hmm...I hope its OK with the whole copyright stuff...but aww man...I need help with setting up a page first...oh well, newayz, I'm glad to know that you liked that one line! Thanx for the review  
  
() JillyBean3 – Aww glad you like this fic! I seem to get a lot of "Lets kill Rinoa" vibe from this fic...which was my intention heh heh heh (Evil, aren't I?) Hope you enjoy this chapter too!  
  
() ne0nhalo – Haha yes, Rinoa is nasty...and she gets nastier too but hey, you don't think Seifer would just sit there and do nothing, do ya?  
  
() Firefly-Dreams – Tar and feather? Now that's a good idea! HahaI gotta agree with you...Selphie is the prettier one! My fav female character in the entire FF series is Lulu from FFX though...now shez pretty cool  
  
() Mistal – Thanx for the review! Haha man...I am about to make Rinoa the evilest biatch of the century keh kehI am sooo evil...  
  
() LilBlue – Aww you are so kind Squall, say thanks or something! Uhh Squall? SQUALL! PUT THE GUN DOWN! Lolz well, thanks for the review!  
  
()Quistis – OMG....you are such a sweetie! - You are truly AWESOME! I tried to make this chapter long...I hope its...longer? Eh...heh....heh....thank you for your reviews! You have no idea how much reviewers like you helps me to write my fic!  
  
() PV-chan – Thanks for the review! You know, any help is better than none! If I can only get a few more people to help me, I will be sure to contact you! You WILL help me, right? ( Puppy dog look ) 


	17. Arc 1 Part 17

Losing Control / 17

* * *

Squall's POV

* * *

My head hurt like hell by the time I opened my eyes, and to make things worse, I realized that I was in an unfamiliar place. I did, however, remember Jake's face, before I passed out. 

I knew Jake hated me. He made sure my life was a living hell, but I didn't quite realize that he hated me THIS much; enough to kidnap me apparently. I didn't see what the point was though. It wasn't as if I had parents who would pay him a whole wad of cash for my release. He really, truly, is an idiot.

I tried to stand up, but failed miserably, thanks to the damn roped binding my legs and wrists. It was too dim for me to figure out where I was, but my guess was that it was a storage room I was stuck in. My life is just so damn peachy.

"Oh, and the sleeping princess has finally awoken from her deep slumber."

Without even a glance, I knew the owner of the voice.

Jake.

"Scared yet?"

I turned my head a little and saw Jake watching me with a jeering look. I simply glared at him in response.

"Squally-boy. You never learn, do you?"

He chuckled lowly as he pulled something out of his pocket. Truth be told, I was a bit afraid of what he was planning to do with me. He had stabbed me once already, so I didn't see what would keep him from doing something worse.

"You see this?"

He asked, still in his jeering voice, as he flickered a butterfly knife in his hand. He pushed the blade against my left cheek, but not hard enough to draw any blood. I could feel the cold metal surface against my skin, and I was shaking inside, but I refused to show him any sign of fear. I knew he could use it against me.

"Yes, it's a knife."

I decided I might as well act witty if I was going to be hurt later.

"Good, Squall. And do you know what it can do?"

I swallowed visibly and averted my attention to elsewhere. I stared at the empty can before me, trying to ignore the blade trailing down my face.

"Jake, no scarring...yet."

Now, that caught my attention. At first, I thought I was hearing things, but as soon as I saw a pair of legs appear before me, I knew she was actually there.

Rinoa Heartily.

This was getting ridiculous. Not only did my relationship with Seifer get crushed, I was kidnapped by the notorious bully, and to top it off, Rinoa had a part in this also.

"Well, well, Squally. Funny how things turn out, isn't it. Too bad your Seifer isn't here to save you. Oh wait, I forgot, you two aren't even talking to each other anymore."

"Shut up."

"What did you just say??"

She asked in a shrilly voice, her eyes flaring up in humiliation.

"I said, SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

I didn't give a flipping shit if I was going to be killed later. Right now, all I wanted to do was to beat both Rinoa and Jake into unidentifiable pulps.

Expectedly, a swift kick was delivered to my stomach as soon as I was done with my dialogue. Compared to how much my heart was aching, it didn't even hurt a bit.

"Hmph, Squally, you're jealous that I can have Mr. Almasy and you can't."

"Too bad you'll never have him."

"How dare you! Ha, don't worry, I WILL get him. You just wait and watch."

"You can't –"

Before I could finish my sentence, there was a loud banging noise. It seemed like someone wanted to get inside the storage room, or wherever I was at. A bunch of Jake's little crew opened the door, revealing a tall figure.

I squinted to get a better look, and saw the one person I wanted to see at the moment.

"...Seifer..."

"SQUALL! WHERE IS HE?"

He shouted loud enough for the entire neighborhood to hear. Rinoa and Jake walked over to him, both with triumphant smiles on the faces. Jake snapped his fingers, and soon enough, a group of high school students were surrounding Seifer.

* * *

Seifer's POV

* * *

I could not believe that I was in this situation right now. Everything was like a bad soap opera. Here I am, surrounded by a bunch of high schoolers, every single one of them with a death wish. It took all my will power not to beat the living shit out if them. Did they honestly think that they could intimidate me, let alone land a punch? 

"You must be Jake"

I asked to the guy standing next to Rinoa. Rinoa. I will deal with her later.

"The one and only."

All I wanted to do at the moment was to wipe that damn smirk from his face. He sure got on my nerves. I didn't see how anyone could stand watching his face for more than a second.

"Where the fuck is Squall?"

"What a potty mouth. And a teacher too!"

Now, he was really getting on my nerves.

"Don't fuck with me. I'm going to ask you only once more. Where is Squall?"

Jake frowned for a brief moment before returning to his smirk.

"Right here with us. But before that, we have a to meet."

"I don't do meet conditions, I just do whatever I want to do...and right now, I suggest to just let go of Squall, right now, right here. Pull any shit, and I will make sure that you don't see another living day."

"The more you aggravate us, the worse it is for our Squally here."

"Apparently, words don't work. How about I break your neck instead to get my message across?"

I knew I wasn't being very teacher-like, but did I give a damn? No, not really.

Before I could land a decent punch right into the bastard's face, the damn princess decided to speak up. I really did not need to hear her voice right now.

"Mr. Almasy, trust me. You don't want to do anything stupid."

"No, trust me, YOU don't want to do anything stupid."

Rinoa's eyes flared up as she gave me a dirty look. We had a short glaring contest before Rinoa flung her hair back and stared at her nails.

"Well, if you're not going to listen to me...Jake?"

I followed Jake's movement as he walked over to a figure huddled by the wall. Why did I miss this? I just knew it was Squall huddled over there. Before I could run over there, I heard the sounds of guns cocking.

The hell?

Before anything registered into my mind, a bullet whizzed pass my right ear and pierced the wall before me. All I could do was stay completely still, frozen with shock.

Was that a BULLET that just passed by?

I turned around slowly, and to my expectation, four students were pointing guns at me. Damn, and I thought there was better gun control.

"...Sei....fer?"

I whirled around at the familiar voice and saw Squall's stormy eyes staring into mine. Everything seemed to stop as we stared into each other's eyes silently.

"...Squall..."

"Aww, how cute. Sorry to ruin your little reunion, but we really need to get going soon."

I almost forgot Jake was standing right behind Squall.

"Let go of Squall."

Before Jake could say a word, Rinoa stepped up.

"Mr. Almasy. Here's the deal. You go out with me, or Squally boy here gets it."

All that registered into mind was her words and the gun pushed against Squall's back.

* * *

Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews! 

Shadow-seraph - Aww man, I love torturing bishies. I am just sooo weird...thanks for the review!

Mistal - Evil is my middle name! Thanks for the review

LilBlue-Hedggie - Yup, Squall is always being tortured. Call me, the queen of angst! Nyahahaha thanx for the review!

Firefly-dreams - Do not fear! Seifer will get his turn kicking some ass! Oops...did I say too much? Anyways, thanks for the review!

Ne0nhalo - My friend, Rinoa still has a lot of evil left to do. **Hehe...**thanks for the review!

Quistis05 – Hahaha we are going huntin! Woohoot Lolz, thanks for the reiew!

Redrum – Did this chappie answer your question? - Thanks for the review! Hope you like this chapter

DevaGlenn – What can I say....I LOVE YOU! You are such a wonderful reviewer....you have no idea how much your reviews mean to me....they are just...so inspiring and helpful. Gosh, and I really wanna see your picture!!! - You truly flatter me...once again, thank you for the LOVELY review!

Tinkeu – A friend of DevaGlenn I see...I am sooo glad you enjoyed this fic!! - Thank you for the wonderful review!

Peanut Gallery – Wow..and wow...that was a longggg review, and a funny one too! Well, its not that I hate Rinoa...I just needed a baddie...and trust me, I will one day write a fic where she's actually nice....hopefull? hehe...thanks for the review!

Yuki the chibi ookami – Haha, so now we are serving Jake and Rinoa roast! Anyone wanna join the party? Hehe, thanks for the review!

Spawn of Hell – Thanks for the review...and I gotta say...its True Love, baby, True Love Nothings to fast for Squall and Seifer! (making up excuses...me = stupid author) I hope this chapter cleared your...umm...question? Hehe

Kikay671 – Will Rinoa get it? (here's a hint – yes) heh heh Thanks for the review!

JCKA – Glad to know you like this fic! Thanks for the review!

Possessed – Awww thank you ! I am soo glad you enjoy this fic! - Aww shucks, now I'm embarrassed....heh heh...thanks for the review!

We could be gone – Haha thank you hope you enjoy this one too! -

* * *

Gosh...I finally got over my writer's block...whew....but the story ended up taking a...kinda....weird turn. Gomen -;; hope y'all still enjoyed it. Feel free to throw sharp objects at me...but uhh....nice reviews would be nice? Eh..heh..heh....well, buh bye 

Ahh...school starts soon...and I really do NOT wanna go... -- hmph...

* * *


	18. Arc 1 Part 18

MINNA-SAN! Sorry for the late update! GOMEN! But man...school has been crazy and my computer had to break down so it took me a long time to get things together. It's break - and well, I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas! Late Merry Christmas to you all!! I finally got a new computer with a functioning internet service - so I hope I can update my stories faster. (Can you believe that all my files were erased off the old computer?? Sheesh....)

OK, enough rambling...no wait...one more thing. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE!!! I got over 200!!! WHOOHOO - throws a party OK, I am really done now. Hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

Losing Control / 18

* * *

"What the fuck did you just say?"

Seifer asked through his clenched teeth, eyeing Rinoa with an uncharacteristical expression of bewilderment and anger.

"You heard me. If you don't go out with me, who knows what Jake could do to Squally?"

The tall man knew he had to play his cards right - a wrong move result in some serious damage. The blonde narrowed his eyes as Rinoa replied casually, her arms crossed, her lips stretched into a malicious grin. She had a 'try me' look in her eyes as she looked triumphantly right into Seifer's jade orbs.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, I would. I always get whatever I want, no matter what it takes."

Seifer could not believe how spoiled the girl was.

"Do you honestly think that forcing me to go out with you is going to make me like you or something?" challenged Seifer, trying to find a way out of the situation without hurting Squall by finding a weakness.

"Don't worry about it. You'll fall for me." Rinoa chirped, her eyes serious.

Seifer almost rolled his eyes at the girl's incredible narcism. He couldn't believe she was so confident about everything - being confident was one thing, but to Seifer, she seemed almost pitifully lacking in intelligence. "What makes you think that'll ever happen?"

"It will."

Squall hung his head low and stared at the cold floor underneath him, feeling an overwhelming foreign emotion enveloping him. A part of him wanted to be free from the gunpoint placed firmly on his back, but a part of him wanted Seifer to say 'no' to Rinoa. He knews that was a selfish thought, but he couldn't care less. He silently waited and waited, the painful silence ringing in his ears.

"I think Mr. Almasy here needs some help deciding."

As soon as she finished her sentence, there was a sharp gun shot, followed immediately by a piercing scream.

"Shit!" Seifer snapped around and saw Squall on the floor, his face contorted in pain, dark blood seeping out of his right arm. Jake was standing next to the brunette, looking damn proud of himself. Rinoa eyed Squall and them turned her attention back to Seifer.

"Do you need more time to think?"

Seifer couldn't even get a word out of his mouth, his face almost white from anger. His fists were clenched tightly, his nails digging into his palms.

Squall let out a quiet groan, feeling his blood trickling down his arm. He knew pain, but this was beyond what he had experienced before.

"Let him go first."

Seifer managed to breathe out before he almost lost control over himself.

"That wouldn't be fair now, would it?"

"Let.him.go."

"Jake."

Seifer panicked. A sudden realization just hit him across the head that it was a wrong move to make. Before he could utter another sound, another bullet was fired, this time, into Squall's left leg. Another scream filled the air as Seifer could only watch Squall shaking in pain.

"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE HIM THE FUCK ALONE!"

"It's YOUR fault Squall's like this! If you did really care about him, you wouldn't have let him get shot TWICE!"

Mr. Almasy, for once, was lost for words. As much as he hated himself to admit it, Rinoa was right about it. It was his fault that Squall was going through all this - when he thought about him, all he has done was hurt Squall. Seifer and Rinoa both narrowed their eyes at each other.

"Fine, I'll go out with you. Let him go."

"Kiss me."

Seifer blinked a few times and then stared at Rinoa as if she had grown another head. Squall, by now, was ignoring the pain and watching Rinoa in shock.

"Squall doesn't go anywhere unless you kiss me. Right here, right now. And I want Squall to watch everything."

"...Why are you doing this?"

Seifer's voice came out barely above a whisper.

"I want a proof that you're mine."

Squall visibly flinched at the last word, drawing a low chuckle from Jake.

Blue-gray and jade met, and for a moment, the two men couldn't breathe. Squall's eyes wavered as he stared into those deep jade eyes...and suddenly, he couldn't take anymore.

Squall felt as if his heart was being torn apart...again. What could he have possibly done to deserve all this? Were they just not meant to be?

The past memories of Seifer and him together passed before him as he closed his eyes. He remembered how Seifer had seen his pain and cared when no one else in the world did - how they spent time in the amusement park together, how he felt love for the first time in his life...but now everything seemed so far way, only distant memories in the past...

Seifer drew out a shaky breath and closed his eyes, feeling Rinoa inching towards him. Even with his eyes closed, he could feel Squall watching him tensely.

Squall wanted to move his eyes away from the two, but to his dismay, he couldn't turn away from them. Their lips met, leaving Squall to feel as if someone was stabbing his heart with a dagger. The brunette closed his eyes, trying to push his tears away.

"Now, let Squall go."

"I think I'll keep him for a bit longer."

"Don't fuck with me..." Seifer growled, his jade eyes flashing dangerously. Rinoa swallowed visibly, but remained stubborn with her arms across her chest.

" Well –"

Before Rinoa could even move onto her second word, there was a loud crashing noise towards the door. A few gun shots fired and the door came crashing down off its hinge. Everyone's focus turned to the exit.

And Seifer smirked.

There, in the doorway, were tens of men all clad in black, each of them bearing guns. It didn't take too long for Rinoa to realize that this wasn't a part of her master plan.

Squall blinked, his vision slowly getting foggy from the severe blood loss he was experiencing. He was confused - he had absolutely no idea what was going on.

"Took you guys a while."

The tall blonde was the first to break the silence. And a second later, Squall collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

-------------------------------------

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that one! Boy...mine's turning more fiction like each chapter...sigh Well, review please (I'm hungry for reviews)

Oh, and this arc is coming to an end soon....BUT FEAR NOT for Arc 2 will come out - puhahahaha

Oh, and HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!! two - thousand - five, BABY!


	19. Arc 1 Part 19

Updation actually, I had this all written.I just never uploaded. Hehe.

Thank you to all those who reviewed.

* * *

Losing Control / 19

* * *

"Wh – what – " 

The petite woman stuttered, her expression obviously in shock. She wasn't quite sure was happening, but she knew she was in a lot of trouble. Jake was speechless. He only stared at the group of men surrounding him. The other students were frozen stiff.

"What took you so long?"

Seifer asked one of the men.

"Sorry, sir. We encountered a few issues."

"No matter… Nathan, take two more men and take Squall to the hospital quickly."

Nathan raised his eyebrows in confusion until Seifer pointed to the body lying on the floor, on a puddle of blood. He called out two names and lifted Squall onto his back. The four men, including the unconscious Squall, rapidly exited the building.

"Now, if you will keep anyone from entering this building…or exiting…"

The blonde spoke to a man with pitch black hair.

"Yes, sir."

The man in black nodded curtly and signaled a few of the men to guard the exit. Seifer averted his attention back to Rinoa and Jake, who were, by now, sure that they were in a lot of trouble. After cracking his knuckles, the blonde approached Jake, who was now turning white.

"Jakie, Jakie. What will I do with you? Now that you've figured out that you are in a shitload of trouble, I suggest you prepare yourself for some fun, Almasy style."

Jake let out a sound similar to a squeal.

"You know, I don't appreciate the fact that you were hurting my Squall back there. And you know what? I'm afraid that I will have to beat the shit out of you until you learn your lesson." Seifer paused and turned one of the men in black. "Bryan, when I go overboard, stop me, alright?"

The man, obviously named Bryan, nodded his head.

Seifer stalked over to Jake and grabbed the student by the collar.

"I will tell you this for the LAST time. Lay a finger on my Squall again and I don't even know what I'll do to you. Oh, and don't forget this valuable lesson – Don't-fuck-with-me."

As soon as the sentence was over, Jake's head snapped 90 degrees to his right as Seifer landed a satisfying punch to the bastard's face. Before Jake could even fall to the floor, Seifer grabbed him by the collar again and sent his right knee flying right into the other man's stomach. Jake groaned in pain as he clutched at his abused stomach.

"That's NOTHING compared to what you did to Squall! Now you regret it, don't you?"

A swift kick was delivered to Jake's side, causing the younger man to start coughing. Rinoa, by this time was ready to pass out. She was looking at both Seifer and Jake with her eyes wide open and her face ghostly pale.

"Don't worry, Rinoa. You will get your turn…although I won't beat you to death…"

The blonde watched in satisfaction as Rinoa squealed and covered her mouth with her hands. He then lifted Jake and pushed him roughly against the wall and slammed his fist into his lower abdomen and then his face. Jake seemed to be almost delirious with his shouting and murmured plea. This didn't stop Seifer from stopping himself…actually, it helped Seifer snap and allow his anger to take over.

"You're crying? You're SORRY? Jake, you fuckin' BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO SQUALL! You pull some shit like that and actually EXPECT ME NOT TO KILL YOU?"

After a rain of efficient blows, Seifer raised his fist to land a final KO strike, but before he could finish Jake off, he was stopped by Bryan.

"Sir."

Seifer let out of shaky breath as he closed his eyes in meditation. He managed to calm himself down to a safe degree and lowered his fist.

"Thanks."

"No problem, sir."

"Rinoa Heartily. You have no idea how much self-control I have to enforce to keep myself from beating the living shit out of you…so help yourself and don't move a muscle."

Seifer's voice was dead cold.

The girl immediately complied and even stopped breathing momentarily.

"Listen carefully, 'cause I'm not going to say it twice. You do something like this one more time, and I MEAN ONE MORE TIME and I you WILL see hell. For now, you and Jake…and every single one of you in this place are expelled from school. No question, no complaints, you all LEAVE this school TOMORROW before I hurt someone."

There was a silence as everyone stared at Seifer. The students actually seemed to be relieved to be expelled than get beaten.

With a victorious grin, Seifer smoothly walked out of the building, a trail of men in black following him. As soon as he left the building, Seifer slipped out of his smug grin and turned towards Bryan with an expressioned marred with worry.

"Take me to where Squall is."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Minna-sannnn 

An update, finally, ne? I'll post another chapter before this week is over. Until then, show some love and leave comments.

The pictures for my manga is coming right up - I just need someone to make me a website. hehe - No actually, I don't even know any hosts - anyone want to help out?

If you want to check some random characters I drew up a while back, check it out and give me feedbacks. No, gazwsx1232, that doesn't include you - I only want intelligent people leaving comments.

My photobucket ID is togriever. If you don't know what photobucket is...ask! )

Actually, I'll just link it to my homepage for those who don't know what photobucket is. Nice!

I am going to be removing my other story - and writing a new one. Haha beware -

Leave comments - bwahaha


	20. Arc 1 Part 20

Minna-san – as I promised, another chapter this week. It's my apology for being so late to update. As a few have noticed, Seifer is more than he seems. Come on now, the almighty Seifer only a teacher in my fic? That ain't gonna happen. I'll reveal more eventually – probably in the sequel? Ahah maybe.

Oh yeah, read my profile for some important stuff. (Especially if you are confused about some aspects of this fic.)

WARNING : sap sap fluff fluff and everything nice tra la la – haha get my drift?

* * *

Losing control / 20

* * *

White walls. The smell of alcohol. Individuals shuffling around, following their own paths. Amidst this array of movements, Seifer stood silently and motionlessly, waiting none-too-patiently for some sort of news. He had sent all those men back since he felt the need to be alone. Well, he also didn't want to draw too much attention either.

Soon, a doctor approached the blonde briskly, his glasses drawn up, magnifying his eyes.

"Ah, Mr...Almasy?"

"Yes. How is he?"

The doctor shuffled for a moment and glanced at the clipboard a few times before clearing his throat.

"Well, it seems that he has -"

"I know what happened. Is he going to be OK?"

The doctor looked offended for a moment, but upon seeing Seifer's genuine expression of worry, he decided to disregard the rude interruption.

"As of now, I don't see anything fatal. He will, however, need his rest. He's lost a lot of blood."

"So...he's going to be OK?"

"Yes. I would say so."

The tall blonde let out a sigh of relief and slumped against the wall. The doctor, after a few moments of silence, decided best to walk away and leave the man be.

"Wait. Can I see him?"

"I don't think you -"

"Please?"

"...only for a few minutes though. He's at room 304."

"Squall?"

Seifer barely let out a whisper as he slowly opened the door to Squall's hospital room. There was only the sound of the constant beeping of the machine by Squall's side disrupting the silence. The taller man stood silently, watching Squall breathing, his eyes closed and mouth parted open slightly.

"Are you awake?"

The blonde hit himself mentally for asking such a stupid question. Squall answered with silence.

Pulling a nearby stool towards the bed, Seifer situated himself near his beloved. It pained him to see Squall resting so silently in pain, his expression lifeless. Seifer stood up and tilted towards the brunette. Slowly, and almost timidly, he leaned over until his warm lips touched a pair of cold ones.

"You know...according to those fairy tales...the princess is supposed to wake up when the prince kisses her."

Seifer smiled weakly and brushed a lock of Squall's hair back.

"But...I guess this isn't like those tales, huh. If it was...then everything would be so much better. Shit...what am I saying?"

"Seifer? I thought you would be here."

Seifer whirled around at the familiar feminine voice.

"Quistie. How did you know -"

"Seifer, please. What am I? A detective. Being a detective has its perks, I guess."

The tall woman walked towards the two men. Seifer simply pulled out another chair for her to sit.

"Are you sure you want to let this off? I mean, this is some serious stuff."

"Quistie...you know that it's never my style to shove assholes behind bars. As long as they leave us alone, I honestly don't care." Seifer paused for a moment and grinned. "And plus, after me beating the living shit out of him, I doubt that he's ever going to come back."

"Ah, you silly boy. Whatever works for you. If you change your mind, let me know."

"I will."

A momentary silence.

"How is he?" Quistis asked quietly.

"The doctor says he's going to be OK."

"That's good."

Another moment of silence.

"Well...this is kind of awkward." The blonde inserted, scratching his head.

"Yeah...well, I should get going. Tell me how things go, OK? And don't stay up all night. It won't do Squall any good if you got sick, too."

"Yes, mother."

"Oh, shut up, will you?"

The blonde woman let out a light chuckle before exiting the room, leaving the two men to be by themselves.

Seifer, frankly speaking, did not see how Squall was going to be OK after being shot twice. He grimaced as those moments played in his head again and again – as if watching a scene from a horror movie over and over.

"You know...you know what really sucks? It seems like...all I do is screw things up for you. Sad, huh." Seifer whispered as he grasped Squall's cold hands. "Shit...I want to let you go, but I can't. I'm such a fucking coward sometimes – I'm afraid of not seeing your face...not holding your hands like this...when...I should let you go to be safe...

"Wake up, Squall...please? I look like an idiot doing this...but I don't care as long as you wake up. Come on...you can't hate me this much...

"I left things on bad terms, huh. I...I didn't mean to hurt you. I swear. I didn't even know what I was doing. Shit. This sounds so lame. I probably can't even say this when you're awake..."

Seifer rested his head against Squall's hands, and as if handling a delicate porcelain doll, brushed his fingertips against the brunette's hand gently. He exhaled deeply then closed his eyes - wishing that when he opened his eyes again, Squall would be awake again.

* * *

Ahahah what a drastic change from the last chapter. This arc is drawing to an end soon – wait for arc 2 – muahaha. Fear me.

And...review please bwahahaha


	21. Arc 1 Part 21

Holy Bucket's cow...it's been a while everyone! Sorry about all the delays – I've had a ton of things happen to me all at once and I didn't really have the time to sit down and draft a proper chapter! GOMEN! Anyways, thank you everyone so much for leaving comments and giving me encouragements! Here it is, the next chapter!

* * *

Losing Control / 21

* * *

Seifer had been spending the last few hours right next to Squall, forgetting to eat or sleep. He sat there like a statue, emotionless and unwavering. Quistis came by a few times trying to get Seifer to sleep, or eat, but he refused every time. 

How long has it been? Seifer neither knew nor cared enough. The only thing he could focus on right now was the minute movements of Squall's fingers. Every time he detected a movement, Seife's heart skipped a beat, thinking that maybe finally Squall will open his eyes.

After the sixth movement, the blonde almost gave up hope. However, on the seventh twitch of the finger, the brunette's eyes fluttered ever so gently, revealing a pair of clouded orbs.

"Squall? SQUALL! Can you hear me? Squall?"

Seifer shouted eagerly, not caring if the entire hospital heard him or not. Squall squinted and frowned, the sudden loud noise ringing inside his head.

"Come on, say something!"

Squall continued to frown. He then groaned and shifted his head to the side slightly. Seifer debated whether he should be calling the doctor or not.

"...Seifer?"

"Hey, yeah, it's me, Seifer. Squall?"

There was a short pause as Squall blinked lazily a few times and Seifer held his breath.

"...Can you leave for a minute?"

The taller man scratched his head and nodded reluctantly, not sure if Squall was just plain pissed off or if he really needed some time to get back to the real world. Seifer dragged his tired body outside, hoping that the next time he went in, Squall would be smiling.

After a few hours of agonizing mental pain and worry, Seifer decided to march into Squall's room.

Squall was still, with his eyes staring at the white ceiling. Seifer watched the brunette silently, studying the younger man's dark hair sprawled across the pillow and his lips parted slightly. Pain was etched into his expression as he continued to stare unfocused.

"You still need more time?"

The patient turned his head slowly and looked directly at Seifer.

"Seifer...why did you do that?"

His voice came out as a coarse whisper.

"Why what?"

"What happened to us?" Squall continued to question, not really listening to Seifer's replies.

"I -" Seifer tried to answer without much success.

"I thought you were with Rinoa...and all this shit happens. I don't even know what to believe, who to believe...I almost hate you...I do..."

Squall was starting to sound and act like a marionette, his mouth moving mechanically, his voice monotone, and his eyes dead. Seifer bit his lips, ignoring the metallic taste of blood. He's been in many tough situations in life, but he wasn't sure how he was going to handle this one.

"Squall, we need to talk. And before you kick me out or something, hear me out," Seifer paused and inhaled deeply. "Look, I know we have a lot of...misunderstandings. There is nothing between Rinoa and me – I would like to beat her into a little pulp, but that's not important. So, as pathetic as it sounds, I've been drugged. You know those aphrodisiacs or whatever -"

"Seifer...who were those people?"

Seifer froze momentarily and stared at Squall, who was staring back at him intently.

"There are some things I haven't told you...and I should have, but I couldn't."

Seifer waited silently, watching Squall continue to stare blankly.

"I...I hope this doesn't change anything. I mean, that IS, if you're willing to give me another chance."

"..."

The blonde took the silence as a cue to continue.

"I...Well...I'm not exactly a teacher. Well, I AM, but not – UGH – OK, let me start over. So...right now, I would call myself a teacher, but before anything...I will have to follow my dad's footsteps and continue his company soon."

Squall looked slightly more interested, but nonetheless confused.

"My dad...owns a company. A big company at that too. It's true, I'm going to be a multi-billionaire soon...I just didn't want to bind myself to that until I absolutely have to. I'm sorry for not having told you all this. I just didn't...didn't want you to think any differently of me. And for those guys...they're my bodyguards."

Seifer scratched his neck as Squall continued to stare, his eyes a bit livelier than a few minutes ago.

"Is that all?"

The taller man looked up and blinked a few times before nodding uncertainly.

"...So Mr. Billionaire decided he wanted a toy to play with," Squall spat bitterly, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Did you NOT just hear what I said? It's not like that _at all_! I'm not into all this mushy lovey-dovey shit, but at least I don't fake love! What do I have to do to prove myself then? HUH?"

"You don't have to prove anything. Just _leave_."

Squall's last word was so filled with hatred and venom that Seifer literally took a step back and stared in shock.

"I'm NOT going to just LEAVE!I would never toy around with you! Stop being so stupid – just get it through your head that I-"

"Well, I'm sorry for being STUPID – just didn't think that I'd be fucked over by YOU, that's all"

The two men were getting louder and louder, each word carrying more force than its previous one.

"What the _hell_ are you talking about! LOOK, I don't want -"

"SEIFER. STOP. What do you think you are doing with a patient!" A feminine voice stopped the blonde from continuing. Without even turning around, he knew that the voice belonged to Quistis. She was standing with her arms crossed and her expression of motherly concern and strictness. "Seifer. Out. Now"

"WHAT?"

"You heard me."

"Why the f-"

"Just get out of the room for a few minutes, OK?"

Seifer obeyed after muttering a few words under his breath. Quisitis made sure that he was trudging down the hallway before closing the door and walking up to the brunette.

"Nice to see you're awake, Mr. Leonhart. I believe we've met but never really talked. Name's Quistis Trepe, a friend of Seifer."

Squall acknowledged her presence with a slight nod, but other than that, he stared blankly at the wall before him.

"I didn't mean to, but I heard the argument you two were just having."

She paused briefly, but continued warmly.

"I've known him for a very long time. It seems that...he didn't tell you about his...true life, I guess. Ever since he was a teenager, he always had women around him who wanted his money."

At that, the brunette looked at Quistis.

"And well, surprisingly enough, he never even looked at them. He may seem like a total playboy, but the truth is, he's not like that at all. He has a lot of responsibilities..and I guess he wanted a chance to break free for a while and be a teacher. He also wanted to stay away from all those people who faked affection just to use him for money, power, job, and whatnot. And well, judging from what I hear, he really does like you, even more than just that. I've never seen him ever get emotional about anybody."

"...It doesn't matter anymore."

Quistis laid a gentle hand on Squall's shoulder and smiled sadly.

"I really hope that you'd give him another chance. He really doesn't have much in life – and I know you mean a lot to him."

"...I don't know what to think."

"At least talk to him. At least understand how much he cares about you. Actually, you should get some rest. I'll have Seifer get some sleep too. He's been here for a few days just waiting for you to wake up."

Squall looked down and stared as his fingers. His fingers seemed ghostly...so pale and thin.

"Nice talking to you, Mr. Leonhart. I'll see you soon, hopefully. I really hope you consider what I told you. Seifer will probably be here again tomorrow...and maybe..."

Quistis smiled instead of finishing her sentence and shook her head. "...See you later."

Squall nodded in compliance and watched her walk out the door. He kept seeing Seifer in his head; his smiles, his strong hands brushing against his cheeks, his jade orbs twinkling every time he laughed.

"...Seifer."

When Squall whispered it at that moment, it sounded so achingly right that he closed his eyes to stop the tears from flowing out.

"Seifer, Seifer, Seifer...what the hell am I supposed to do..."

With that, the brunette closed his eyes and let himself drift to sleep.

* * *

End chapter woohoo – hope y'all enjoyed it! 

Someone come up with a good company name for Seifer! I can't think up of anything creative! HELP!

Oh, and feel free to talk to me on MSN – give me advice, ideas, etc etc

It's tearsofgriever at hotmail!


End file.
